Cambios innecesarios e inesperados
by cheskkita16
Summary: Adaptación, la palabra que más odio... cambios, todo nuevo... amigas, vida, amor... ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?...
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Clamp, yo sólo los uso para mis historias…

**SUMMARY: **Adaptación, la palabra que más odio , todo nuevo, amigas, vida, amor... ¿por qué a mí?…

**NOTA: **Hola chikis…esta es mi primer historia, espero les guste…sugerencias en los reviews! Las kiero

Cheskkita16

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Acostumbrarse a cosas nuevas. Para mí no hay problema, son COSAS. Pero… vida nueva, casa nueva, amigos nuevos, nuevo amor (si es que lo encuentro, claro…), todo nuevo… ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?…

* * *

Desperté y, era un hecho, esa no era mi cama… Bueeeno, no era ni mi cama, ni ninguna otra, era el asiento del auto de papá. Lancé un bufido al volver a mis cinco sentidos y recordar lo que pasaba… Nos estábamos MUDANDO…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, a mis 16 años era la primera vez que nos mudábamos. El porqué...

Bueno, mi padre es el dueño de una de las empresas publicitarias más grandes de Japón. Su nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto. Su más grande socia es Nadeshiko Amamiya y, por extensión, mi madre.

Según me habían dicho —que no era mucho, por cierto—, nos mudábamos ya que la tía Kaho, quien era la encargada de la central ubicada en Tokio, debía cuidar de su esposo, quien había tenido recientemente un accidente laboral y _blah, blah_… Por eso cambiaron de lugar, tía Kaho se mudó a Tomoeda y nosotros a Tokio.

¿Se imaginan pasar de vivir en una tranquila ciudad como Tomoeda, a vivir en el centro del comercio de Japón, Tokio? No sé, pero a mí eso no me resulta muy bien que digamos.

—Cariño —dijo mi madre desde el asiento del copiloto del auto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Uhm… —respondí medio dormida, medio despierta, sin siquiera ganas de hablar.

—¡Llegamos! —dijo alegremente. Lo pude notar por el tono en su voz.

—Despierta a tu hermano —pidió mi padre con el tono tranquilo que siempre lo caracterizaba.

¡Ah! Sí, mi hermano. Su nombre es Touya, es lindo —cuando no me molesta o me llama monstruo—, tiene 23 años y aún vive con nosotros. Según él, espera a la chica indicada para casarse y, por ahora, está encargado de la parte de las finanzas de una pequeña porción de la empresa de papá.

Me reí cuando mi mamá comenzó a reproducir una música estruendosa en su teléfono y fue acercándola lentamente al oído de Touya, quien ni siquiera se mosqueó —era una estatua al momento de dormir—.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —dijo mi madre con un tono sarcástico-divertido mirando a mi padre.

—Por eso ni tú, ni Sakura llegan a tiempo a ningún lugar —dijo mi padre en respuesta a la broma de mamá, quien se rió abiertamente.

—Tengo una idea —Pegué un gritito, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Touya. No había siquiera dejado de sonar cuando despertó aligerado. Todos reímos—. ¡Lo dije! —mencioné algo altanera entre risas.

Reímos algún rato hasta que papá se estacionó en una enorme casa. Casi siempre habíamos vivido en casas grandes y bonitos vecindarios de casas enormes con mansiones, etc. Pero esto superaba mis expectativas. Al parecer, esto no era tan malo como pensaba.

Después de entrar a la casa, me dirigí directamente hacia mi habitación, al entrar me quedé boquiabierta... ¡era enooooorme!

—Cierra la boca monstruo, van a entrar moscas —dijo mi...dulce y cariñoso hermano, saliendo a carcajadas de lo que sería mi habitación por mucho tiempo.

Era imposible no admirarse, era enorme, como dos de mi antigua habitación juntas. Era de color amarillo bajo, con una alfombra de color crema, una enorme cama como para cuatro Sakuras, un armario gigantesco —como el de Kamaru, una de mis antiguas amigas que tenía una seria obsesión con la moda—, había un escritorio, un balcón... ¡Era realmente espectacular!...

Y, aunque no soy de esas amantes de lo rosa, "peluchoso" o una obsesionada con la moda, tengo mi propio toque femenino —que pienso calcar aquí —dije en voz baja saliendo hacia las puertas que conducían al balcón.

Eran mis dos últimas semanas de vacaciones ya que entraría a cursar lo que sería mi último año en el instituto Seijo; y bueno, pensaba aprovechar al máximo esas dos semanas para actualizarme un poco con el vecindario... y otras cosas.

* * *

**CHICAS, CHICOS Y LOS QUE LEAN MI FIC**

**...ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESTOY ALGO NERVIOSA... ¿Y SI NO LES GUSTA?... BUENO, ESPERO QUE SÍ... ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO LOS MIÉRCOLES Y SÁBADOS YA QUE MI CABECITA ESTÁ REBOSANTE DE IDEAS... COMO DIJE, ESPERO LES AGRADE... SUGERENCIAS EN LOS REVIEWS... BESOS... CAMBIO Y FUERA...**

**CHESKKITA16...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Clamp, yo sólo los uso para mis historias…

**SUMMARY: **Adaptación, la palabra que más odio, todo nuevo, amigas, vida, amor... ¿por qué a mí?…

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Esa noche dormí más o menos bien. Había cajas regadas por todos lados, hasta en la cama, solamente aparté lo suficiente para acostarme, y en el mismo instante en el que me acosté caí profundamente dormida…

(A la mañana siguiente)

Había terminado exhausta, pero habíamos terminado, eso me alegraba mucho… Era hora de cenar y estábamos solo Touya y yo. Mamá y papá habían sido llamados de urgencia porque había que arreglar unas cositas en la empresa.

—Voy a darme un baño. —En serio lo necesitaba, estaba cansadísima y un baño estaría súper de lujo.

—Bien, pero apúrate, ya casi estará la cena…monstruo. —Sí, mi dulce hermano ataca de nuevo.

Lo miré fingidamente enfadada y salí de la cocina escuchando su grave risa que, por alguna extraña razón, me contagió.

Cuando iba subiendo, escuché el timbre y bajé rápido a abrir; cuando lo hice miré a una chica, era bonita, su cabello era largo, algo ondulado y de color negro azabache, del mismo color de sus ojos, su piel era blanca, y tenía un muy bonito cuerpo —sí, cúlpenme por ser tan fijada—. A pesar de su belleza, me infundía una sensación de confianza enorme.

—Muy buenas noches —Comenzó— soy Tomoyo Daidouji —Siguió diciendo.

—Muy buenas noches —le contesté haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Casa de los Kinomoto? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí, aquí es, pasa —dije moviéndome de la puerta para dejarla pasar—. Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto —agregué después de haber pasado a la sala.

Tenía una pequeña cajita en las maños y, de verdad, un olor delicioso a pastel inundó mi nariz. Nos sentamos a platicar un rato y, como dije antes, había algo en ella que me hacía sentirme bien, como si la conociera desde hace ya mucho.

—Este es mi hermano, Touya, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji —dije señalando a Tomoyo.

Ambos se saludaron, y pasó algo rarísimo, por una vez en su vida Touya fue amable, ¡wow!… Luego de haberla invitado a cenar, pasamos los tres a la mesa, dimos gracias por la comida —Debo decir que una de las pocas cosas que me encantaban de mi hermano era que era un muy buen cocinero—, cenamos, conversamos, y era increíble… ¿en serio alguien se puede hacer tu amigo en solo una hora?...¡wow!...no dejo de sorprenderme.

(Una semana después)

—Me alegra tanto que ya seamos mejores amigas Sakurita —musitó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Sí, era increíble, luego de la primera visita de Tomoyo, todo había sido súper, ella me invitaba a su casa, yo a la mía y así… Nos visitábamos tanto, que ya éramos las mejores amigas, cosa que me alegraba mucho, era la primera vez que había logrado hacer una amiga sin dinero de por medio, o por el simple hecho de ser las hijas de las mejores amigas de mi mamá.

—Uhmm… en… serio… —Le contesté con la boca llena de chocolate, sin querer estaba actuando tan cavernícola como mi hermano. Sí, cúlpenme por ser _chocoadicta_—. Lo siento… ¿En serio?... A mí también —Continué tragando todo el chocolate que tenía en la boca, y dándole una alegre sonrisa.

—Espero que las clases no interfieran en nuestras visitas Sakurita —dijo Tomoyo con su característico dramatismo—. ¿Dónde cursarás, amiga? —Continuó.

—Seijo —le respondí engullendo el último trozo de chocolate.

No sé en qué instante, pero estaba ahogándome con chocolate —patético—. Debió haber sido por el gritito de niña loca que pegó Tomoyo cuando mencioné el nombre del instituto.

—¿Quééé?... —pregunté recuperando mi aliento.

—Lo siento, lo siento… es que yo también estudiaré ahí —Me respondió aún palmeándome la espalda tratando de desatorarme.

En ese momento sentí un gran alivio, quizá por el hecho de estudiar en el mismo instituto con mi mejor amiga, o simplemente por conocer a alguien y no llegar como bicho raro el primer día de clases.

—¿En serio?… Bien, quizá quieras acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas que aún me hacen falta —pregunté alegremente.

—Compras, mañana, 9:30 am… —dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentada y saliendo de mi habitación.

—O…ok —dije algo confusa. No había tenido la oportunidad de salir a conocer Tokio, y qué mejor manera para hacerlo que con mi mejor amiga.

Ni tuve el tiempo de responderle porque ya había salido. Al parecer, Tomoyo y Kamaru no eran muy distintas en cuanto a lo paranoicas por las compras. _¡Voy a morir!_ —pensé— En serio voy a morir, y me dejé caer en la cama durmiéndome de inmediato.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Un delicioso aroma llegó directo a mí, despertándome inmediatamente. Bajé y, como por instinto, me dirigí a la cocina. Y sí, era mi padre, que preparaba mi desayuno favorito, waffles con sirope de chocolate y frutillas picadas en un tazón.

—Buenos días —dije mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Buenos días, cariño —contestaron mis padres al unísono.

—Monstruo —¡Ah...mi dulce hermano! En días como esos prefería ignorarlo.

Luego de que estuvo el desayuno, nos sentamos a la mesa, dimos gracias por la comida y comenzamos a desayunar. Bueno, al menos mis padres y yo... Touya era un cavernícola, cuando tenía comida enfrente, no comía, ¡devoraba!

—Madre, iré con Tomoyo a hacer unas compras del instituto, ¿síííí? —pregunté a mi madre poniendo la cara de niña buena que más me funcionaba.

—¡NO! —contestó Touya, al que luego casi asesino con la mirada.

—¿Madre? —pregunté mirando de nuevo.

—Claro cariño, regresa antes de la cena, ¿sí? —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa... Había vencido.

Touya bufó y yo le saqué mi lengua en gesto burlesco. Si eran pocos los momentos en los que podía vengarme de Touya, lo hacía de una manera victoriosa con cosas que sabía lo molestarían.

Me levanté de la mesa, llevé mi plato al lavabo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación a darme un baño para ir con Tomoyo, cuando el timbre sonó. Corrí a abrir con la idea de quién podría ser.

—Buenos días... ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Aún no te duchas? —preguntó Tomoyo algo histérica.

—P...pues...yo... a eso iba —respondí avergonzada, dirigí mi vista hacia el reloj de mano que llevaba, y casi me desmayo del susto... Eran las 9:35 am—. ¡Demonios! Es tarde, pensé que aún era temprano, lo siento —musité con la pena más grande que había sentido jamás.

—¿Desde cuándo eres mañanera, cariño?... Buenos días Tomoyo querida, pasa, ven mientras Sakura se ducha, ¿sí? —dijo mi madre mientras corría a mi habitación lo más rápido que podía.

Después de darme un baño, salí y como siempre, no sabía qué ropa usar así que...

—¡TOMOYOOOOO! —grité desesperada.

Mi amiga, como era de esperarse, corrió a mi llamado y mientras se reía por mi euforia modística, sacó un _outfit_ bastante bonito de mi closet... Era una blusa holgada, de esas cortas que dejaban ver mi abdomen, color azul eléctrico con una estrella dorada en el centro, unos shorts de mezclilla en azul oscuro, y unas sandalias bajas que, en voz baja me decían "prepárate para la caminada de tu vida", en color negro.

Luego de al menos una hora de arreglo —Sí, Tomoyo podía ser tan…tan perfeccionista—, salimos hacia el centro; aunque nunca imaginé que lo que debía ser el mejor día de mi vida, ya que era la primera vez que salía con mi amiga al centro de Tokio, se convertiría en una verdadera odisea... Bueno, no tanto así, por lo menos algunos segundos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**HOLIS!...**

**HE AQUÍ MI SEGUNDO CAP... ESPERO LES GUSTE... COMO VERÁN, ESTA VEZ ME EXTENDÍ AÚN MÁS, Y CREO... CREO QUE HE MEJORADO ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS... NO SE QUEJEN, ESTOY COMENZANDO Y NECESITO URGENTE UNA BETA... JAJAJA... BIEN, ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES... SU AUTORA FELIZ-NERVIOSA**

**Cheskkita16...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

_**N/A: **_Bien, solo quería decirles que me aburre escribir siempre los mismos summarys y disclaimers, siempre lo mismo así que, a partir de ahora solo comenzaré con la historia y pondré el título y número del cap.….ojalá les guste.

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Sakura POV**

El día había pasado súper bien, había conocido a las amigas de Tomoyo, porristas en el instituto, y súper codiciadas según me habían dicho ellas mismas…

Modestas, ¿no?...

Tomoyo había enviado nuestras compras al auto cuando nos encontramos con ellas. Estábamos en un restaurante de comida rápida muy bonito, tomando unas malteadas de fresa con chocolate, era como si ya nos conociéramos, y a pesar de su poca modestia, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, eran muy agradables.

Ahí nos encontrábamos, riéndonos de las locas anécdotas que las chicas contaban. Desde la vez que Tomoyo se había roto el brazo cuando intentaron hacer el helicóptero para las regionales de _porrismo_. Hasta la broma que todas ellas les habían hecho a los jugadores del equipo de futbol.

En el momento en que habían comenzado a hablar de los chicos, la conversación se había tornado más… personal.

Comenzaron a hablar más y más de ellos y, como pude notar, cada una estaba enamorada de al menos uno de los jugadores…

—Está Takashi Yamasaki —dijo Chiharu—, pero ALÉJATE… es mío. ¬.¬

—Bien…bien —dije riéndome— continúa.

—Kerberos Kirgyakos —Siguió diciendo—. Morirás en manos de Naoko si te le insinúas —dijo volteando el rostro viendo a la aludida mientras esta reía.

—Eriol Hiraguisawa…_ —Otro más—_… Tomoyo verá qué pasará contigo.

—Hikaru Terada… —_¿Qué nunca terminaría?—_… Rika no es tan amable cuando está celosa…créeme. —Por nada podía dejar de reírme.

—Y, por último…Shaoran Li… —_Tanto había esperado ese ''y por último''_…— Ese es todo tuyo, está soltero y está guapísimo.

Todas nos soltamos a reír al mismo tiempo logrando que los otros clientes que estaban en el restaurante voltearan a vernos con cara de, entre preocupación y extrañamiento.

No habíamos ni terminado de reír, cuando Naoko siseó desesperada.

—¿¡Quéééé!? —Gritó Rika entre risas.

Tomoyo, que estaba sentada al lado de Naoko, quedando de frente a la puerta, dejó de reír de golpe, logrando que Rika, Chiharu y yo nos apoyáramos con las rodillas en los asientos para poder ver mejor qué era lo que pasaba…

—Y hablando de los reyes de Seijo… —Bromeó Chiharu.

—Por la heladería se asoman —Continuó Tomoyo.

—Eso no sale… —dijimos Rika y yo al unísono.

Nos volvimos a nuestro lugar y comenzamos a reír de nuevo. Tal parece que los chicos se percataron de nuestra presencia porque en unos segundos los teníamos enfrente de nuestra mesa.

Llevaban un uniforme que me parece era de futbol, porque uno de ellos llevaba un balón en las manos.

—Hola chicos…¿práctica? —preguntó Naoko viendo el balón y luego a los chicos uniformados.

—Pero, ¡miren a quienes tenemos aquí! Si son nuestras porristas favoritas —mencionó un chico pelinegro mirándonos a todas.

—Takashi, la señorita hizo una pregunta… Sí linda, tuvimos práctica —dijo dirigiéndose a Naoko, quien se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Oh!… pero qué maleducados, veo que tenemos amiga nueva —Terminó el mismo chico pelinegro.

—¡Ah! Sí, perdón —dijo la aludida poniéndose de pie y halándome del brazo—. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

—Takashi Yamasaki —dijo el pelinegro de ojos del mismo color de su cabello, besando el dorso de mi mano—. Para servirte —Finalizó.

—Kerberos Kirgyakos —dijo un rubio de ojos de cielo, haciendo lo mismo que el primero—. Dime Kero, odio que me digan Kerberos, ¿sí? —Finalizó soltándome.

—Hikaru Terada —dijo otro pelinegro de ojos grises mientras me abrazaba—. Nada de besitos ni esas mariconadas…así se saluda, ¡eh! —Dijo soltándome y riendo junto a los demás.

Eran muy graciosos… y guapos. Todos me cayeron muy bien, y ahí descubrí por qué las chicas hablaban tan bien de ellos.

Cuando me senté en mi lugar otra vez, noté que aún faltaba uno que no había saludado, el último en hacerlo era el ambarino guapísimo que habían descrito las chicas anteriormente como el soltero… sí que era guapísimo.

—¡Ah! Sí, él es Shaoran Li —dijo Takashi.

—Está soltero, Sakura —dijo Naoko pícarona, haciéndome sonrojar—. Anótalo —Finalizó.

Antes de que pudiera pararme de mi lugar para saludarlo, tomó mi mano y acercó su rostro al mío haciendo amago de saludarme con un beso en la mejilla, pero…

—Anótalo —susurró en mi oído haciéndome derretir por la calidez que emanaba su aliento con olor a mentas.

—Hecho —respondí pícarona, luego de haber recuperado el aliento.

Sonrió levemente contra mi piel… _¡Dios!¿Cómo podía ser tan… sexy?_

Cuando se separó de mí, ambos notamos que, por más que quisiéramos, no estábamos solos.

Kero y Hikaru estaban de brazos cruzados, con una mirada cómo si hubieran descubierto la cosa más interesante de la Tierra. Eriol jugaba con el balón, prensando ambos labios para evitar soltar la carcajada. Takashi se sostenía las manos en las caderas intentando olímpicamente no soltar la risa.

Y las chicas… ¡Ah, las chicas!... Tomoyo se miraba en el espejo de su polvo compacto, riéndose como si algo en ella causara gracia. Naoko hacía como si hubiera encontrado algo en su teléfono que la hacía reírse. Rika y Chiharu se daban leves empujoncitos con los hombros, riéndose.

—Bien…creo que es hora de dejar tranquilas a las señoritas y tomar mesa que muero de hambre —Desde ese momento adoré el enorme apetito que se cargaba Kero.

Los vimos alejarse y parece que, al menos los jugadores y las porristas, tenían ya sus propias mesas pues hicieron lo mismo que las chicas cuando llegamos… En la mesa a la que se dirigieron, había unos chicos, y cuando llegaron ellos, Takashi hizo un leve levantón de cabeza e hizo que rápidamente se levantaran a buscar otra mesa, y luego ellos tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

Cuando terminamos nuestras malteadas, las chicas mencionaron que debían irse ya, pues era algo tarde… las 06:00 pm exactamente… y si yo no quería morir calcinada por mi hermano y su paranoia tan joven, debía regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Justo cuando íbamos saliendo, algo nos llamó la atención.

—¡TOMOYOOOOO! —Un muy rápido y agitado Eriol corría hacia nosotras… hacia Tomoyo, más específicamente…—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Preguntó al llegar a nosotras.

Lo menos que quería era hacer un mal trío así que…

—Tomo-chan, compraré unos chocolates para Touya en la tienda de ahí, ¿sí?... Luego me alcanzas —dije alejándome.

—Lo siento Kinomoto —dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a mí.

—Sakura, dime Sakura —dije en repuesta, a lo cual él sonrió.

Cuando ya había caminado algunos pasos, alguien tapó mis ojos con sus manos desde atrás, comencé a sentir con mis manos las de mi captor, y al instante deduje que no era ninguna de las chicas pues eran manos masculinas.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamé disimulando muy bien lo asustada que estaba—. Cuento tres y llevo dos… no respondo, ¿eh? —Amenacé.

—Tranquila, que no muerdo… a menos que quieras, claro —susurraron a mi oído sin soltar mis ojos. Rápidamente reconocí la voz y me sentí nerviosa, pero en un segundo logré disimular y sacar mi "yo coqueta".

—El problema no está en que vayas a morderme —Comencé— está en que quizá eres un loco maniaco que puede secuestrarme y hacerme cosas malas, ¿no crees? —Terminé preguntando con una sonrisa.

—Créeme que, aunque muero de ganas por secuestrarte, no soy un loco ni mucho menos un maniaco y, aunque lo fuera, cosas malas no es exactamente lo que te haría —Siguió susurrando lentamente a mi oído.

—¿Li? —Pregunté muerta de nervios, pero sin demostrarlo ni un poco… o al menos eso creía yo.

—Espero que no quieras que sea alguien más —respondió a mi muy poco elaborada pregunta.

—Créeme que, aunque quisiera que fueras alguien más, no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo —respondí usando el mismo ''créeme'' que hace poco había usado él, soltándome de su agarre y girando para verlo con esa sonrisa ladina que, ese día más temprano había conocido y que, por cierto, me encantaba.

Luego de sonreírle también, me giré media vuelta para seguir caminado hacia la tienda… o al menos, intentarlo.

—¿Huyes de mí, preciosa? —Preguntó nivelándose rápidamente a mi paso.

Reí ante su acertada pregunta.

—Pero, ¡qué perceptivo eres! —Mencioné sarcástica mientras seguía caminando. Su grave risa se escuchó, haciéndome reír a mí también.

—Oye… sin querer escuché una conversación con tus amigas, y me pareció oír que serás porrista, ¿irás a Seijo?

—Y atento también —Continué mi frase con una sonrisa de lado, que supuse era coqueta, pues Touya me había prohibido usarla delante de cualquier ''tipo'' que no fuera él o papá, así que… la usé.

Entramos a la tienda y él seguía tras de mí.

—Cuando me interesa algo, créeme, lo soy —susurró en mi oído mientras yo tomaba tres pequeñas cajitas de chocolate que más tarde usaría en mi casa como ofrenda de paz para mis padres y mi hermano—. Ahora, responde —insistió, usando una sonrisa… una sexy sonrisa.

—Bien, sí iré a Seijo y porrista… mmm… no sé, quizá, tal vez, posiblemente —dije coqueta… Si mi hermano estuviera cerca, ya hubiéramos muerto, AMBOS—. ¿Por qué el interés?

—Nada, solo que si eres porrista… me esforzaré más por impresionarlas.

—Créeme, ya las impresionaste mucho —Llevé mi mano a mi boca como diciendo ''ups''—. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—Tranquila… Lo sé —dijo arrogante.

—Pero, ¡qué modesto me saliste! —exclamé colocando los chocolates en la registradora para que me los facturaran.

Justo cuando sacaba el dinero que la cajera me había dicho, detuvo mi mano dentro de mi bolso evitando que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué haces?... Ni creas que por mi linda cara me los van a regalar Li.

—Y hablando de modestia —_Touché_—. Naru, anótalos —Le dijo a la chica quien de inmediato asintió.

Puse cara de confusión y lanzó una risotada…

—Lee las etiquetas —dijo aún riéndose.

_''Chocolates Li & Co.''_

—Lindo —Conseguí exclamar.

Luego de haberme explicado que su padre era el dueño de las chocolaterías más grandes de Japón, caminamos fuera con la idea de buscar a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

¡Imposible!… Algo me empujó, haciéndome tropezar y caer.

—Lo… lo siento mucho señorita, lo siento —dijo quien parecía haberme empujado.

Shaoran, quien se había arrodillado junto a mí para ver si estaba bien, giró su rostro hacia el chico…

—Si no quieres que tu próxima carrera sea hacia un cirujano para que te reconstruya la cara… vete ya. ¬.¬

El chico no dijo más y salió corriendo. Era de esperarse, un enclenque comparado con Shaoran, musculoso y alto. (N/A: jajaja…enamorada) No pude evitar soltar la carcajada y Shaoran volteó a verme con cara de ''¿y a esta loca qué?''

Cuando me incorporé del suelo me preguntó si me encontraba bien y asentí. Luego de reírse de mi forma tan graciosa de caer (¬.¬), se levantó y me extendió sus brazos para que lo siguiera. Cosa imposible, debo decirlo, pues cuando hice amago de levantarme, mi pie dolió muchísimo, así que dejé caer todo mi peso apoyando mis brazos sobre los hombros de Shaoran.

—¡Demonios! —Exclamé con un gesto de dolor—. No puedo apoyar mi pie en el suelo Li, me duele mucho. —Comencé a sollozar por el dolor, apoyándome en el fuerte, enorme y acogedor pecho de Li (N/A: jajaja…).

Maldita sensibilidad femenina…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Holis… aquí está mi cap. creo que vieron el error que pasó de que estaba como 3 cap. el mismo segundo….pero fue un error mío, lo siento…Espero les guste .… chaitooo! BESOS….**

**Cheskkita16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

*Los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo CLAMP… sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y creatividad... ahora sí, disfruten el cap…besos :* .

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Shaoran POV**

Mi día había comenzado bien. Entrenamiento, bromas y, por último, unos ojazos verdes que, por primera vez en mis 19 años, jamás y reitero JAMÁS, me habían hecho sentir como esos. Cabello castaño con pequeños destellos rubios, hasta debajo del hombro, cuerpo no tan definido pero… _¿qué demonios estoy pensando?_

Luego de salir de la cafetería, la seguí hasta una de las tiendas de mi padre. Después de coquetear un poco con ella, un imbécil que corría por el centro comercial abriéndose paso, empujó a Sakura, haciéndola tropezar y caer.

Tras amenazar al chico, comencé a reírme de su forma tan graciosa de caer, me levanté del suelo —pues estaba arrodillado a su lado para ver si estaba bien—, le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero fue algo imposible. De un momento a otro me tiró del brazo y, para no caer sobre ella, la halé hacia mí quedando ella apoyada en mi pecho. Pero fue extraño cuando de pronto, ella comenzó a sollozar levemente y cada vez más fuerte.

Le tomé la cara y vi que, efectivamente, estaba llorando… Cuando le pregunté qué pasaba me dijo que no podía apoyar el pie en el suelo, supuse que era un calambre o algo, pero cuando la cargué en brazos hasta una banca puede ver que estaba un poco inflamado así que decidí llevarla a la enfermería.

La cargué cual pareja el día de su boda y me encaminé a la enfermería del 2do piso (N/A: estaban en el 3ro), era increíblemente liviana.

Después de revisarla, la doctora nos dijo que no era nada grave, el dolor era por nervios ligados, y el moretón y la hinchazón eran por el golpe recibido. No sé por qué pero me sentí mejor por eso, era como si la intentara proteger tanto… _¡Basta Shaoran, basta ya!_

Empezó a aplicarle un analgésico y a masajear su pie. Desgraciadamente me acerqué a su lado y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos ejerciendo un poco de presión. Conforme incrementaba la doctora el masaje, más me apretaba la mano. Era algo extraño, aunque al principio solo la hubiera dejado ahí y me hubiera largado inmediatamente, ella me hacía hacer todo lo contrario.

Era diferente, me hacía actuar diferente…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y solo me giré a verla para pedirle permiso y contestar. Asintió, pero cuando me quise deshacer de su agarre…

—No me dejes Li, por favor, no me dejes —dijo entre sollozos. ¿Cómo negarme a ello?

Asentí y, con mi mano libre tomé su bolsa y saqué el teléfono. Era Tomoyo, quien al principio se extrañó cuando yo contesté, pero luego de explicarle todo, la escuché gritarle a Eriol y me pidió que le dijera en qué enfermería estábamos; después de hacerlo, colgó.

Cuando llegó Tomoyo, haciendo su drama —como siempre—, la doctora había terminado de masajear a Sakura, haciendo que su pie diera un crujido y después de unos minutos comenzara a caminar. Renqueando, pero caminando, salieron de ahí rápidamente, luego de despedirse de nosotros.

Esa noche no pegué ojo por estar pensando en esos ojos esmeraldas y esos labios rosadi… Aguarden... _¡Estoy actuando como el afeminado de Eriol después de una conversación con Tomoyo!_

Esta chica está sacando a la luz el Shaoran que pensé que había muerto desde hace algunos años ya, espero que se me pase…

**Sakura POV**

Era ya el segundo día después de haber iniciado las clases en el instituto. Sin embargo, yo había tenido ya, repetidas oportunidades para conocer mejor el lugar… Verán, por una apuesta terminé en la escuadra de las porristas.

_**Flash back…**_

—No lo lograrás Kinomoto.

—Número uno, es Sakura, Yamasaki, Sa-ku-ra… y número dos —dije haciendo la seña de los números que mencionaba—, ¿ese es un reto? —Repliqué al reto que osaba hacerme.

¿A mí? ¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¡JA!... Amaba cuando alguien me retaba de tal forma, y además, con una cosa que había practicado desde pequeña y, como la mayoría de lo que hacía, me salía súper bien.

—¿Y si lo logro, Yamasaki? —Pregunté.

—Bueno… si acaso lo logras, compraré tu almuerzo por una semana.

—Un mes o no hay trato —repliqué.

—Bien, bien… pero si no lo logras, limpiarás mi casillero del gimnasio por el mismo tiempo.

—Suena tentador… Acepto y mejor ve preparando tu bolsa Takashi, pues quedarás pobre —dije cuando bajaba las escaleras que me separaban del campo.

_**Fin del flash back…**_

Sí, debo reconocerlo, ese día fue algo extraño, en un momento estaba en mi cama muriendo de aburrimiento, y al otro, en el gimnasio del instituto riéndome con los chicos del equipo de futbol… al menos Yamasaki, Eriol, Kero y Shaoran, el resto se había ido ya. La causa de la risa, una chica bajita, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

Tomoyo ya me había hablado de ella, Kataki Mishano. Según Tomoyo, la había aceptado en el grupo porque el día de las pruebas, había realizado unas increíbles evoluciones. Pero después que le dieron la noticia de que entraría a la escuadra, no hacía NADA. La pasaba dentro de su teléfono, riéndose, contestando llamadas y sobre todo, la detestaba porque pasaba todas las prácticas coqueteando con los chicos del equipo, incluido Eriol, Shaoran, Kero y Yamasaki.

La coreografía de Rika consistía en tres evoluciones con giros hacia adelante, luego dos chicos hacían palanca, impulsando tu cuerpo hacia atrás, donde dos chicos más te sostendrían a modo de asiento en donde debías cruzarte de piernas y colocar tus manos en la cintura.

Cuando Tomoyo, la líder de la escuadra, comenzó a regañarla porque no hacía bien la coreografía, ella se exaltó y terminó gritándole a Tomoyo, quien no aguantó mucho y la corrió, tanto del campo como de la escuadra. Era increíble, aún así salió con la cabeza en alto, y cuando pasó por donde los chicos miraban la pelea, les guiñó un ojo, a lo cual el gesto respuesta fue que todos (menos Kero, a quien traía coladito) fruncieran el ceño.

Los chicos habían terminado más tarde ese día, puesto que Yamasaki recibió una llamada diciéndole que uno de sus jugadores había sufrido un accidente, nada grave pero no iría esa semana a las prácticas. Después de maldecir a los cuatro vientos se dirigieron a las duchas y se cambiaron, mientras esperaban a sus novias —al menos Takashi y Eriol—.

Durante la espera, se sentaron junto a mí para que, según Kero, la pequeña Sakura no estuviera solitaria, y así comenzamos a hacer amistad. Llegamos a tal punto que nos tuteábamos y nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres.

Me agradaban…

Pero luego de la pelea de Tomoyo con Kataki, comenzaron a burlarse de ella y, por mal que me caiga una persona, odio que se burlen de ella a estas alturas del partido. Por esta razón regañé a los chicos, sacándome así nada más que un reto, que cumplí de pies a cabeza.

Luego de hacerlo, las chicas prácticamente me rogaron para que suplantara a Kataki, y después de pensarlo… les dije que sí.

No podía creérmelo, Yamasaki compraría mi almuerzo un mes… almuerzo, postre y bebida incluidos…

Simplemente se sentía… bien; sin embargo, había algo que me parecía mejor que pertenecer a la escuadra de mis mejores amigas… No sé si llegaría a ser tan obvio, pero mi problemita radicaba en unos ojos color caramelo y cabello de chocolate…

Por más que nunca admitiría eso, estar en un campo, con Shaoran, a veces sin camiseta, me ponía mal, nerviosa, hiperactiva y esas cosas. Desde el incidente de mi tobillo (N/A: se lo curé mágicamente …jajaja), nos habíamos vuelto amigos.

Sin duda, sería un muy buen año…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, he aquí mi otra obra de arte, jajaja... ok no, hablando en serio aquí está el otro capítulo... Espero sea de su agrado, y seguiremos adelante… Espero sus reviews…chaitooo…**

**Cheskkita16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

*Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen (lastimosamente) solo lo uso para plasmar mis ideas sin fines de lucro…

Solo quiero aclarar algo: usaré el **(***) **para los monólogos de los protagónicos

Y –ç-ç-ç-ç-ç-ç-ç-ç-…cuando comience a narrar yo los hechos…

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Sakura POV**

—Muy buenos días, Akane-sensei, ¿me permite? —dije entrando al aula de clases, casi sin respiración por haber corrido tanto.

Ese día, como los otros, había llegado tarde por haberme quedado dormida.

—Adelante, señorita Kinomoto y, por favor, cómprese un despertador porque si sigue viniendo tarde a mi clase, me veré obligada a reportarla.

—Sí, Akane-sensei —dije caminando hacia mi lugar.

Siempre he odiado Matemáticas, y el hecho de llegar tarde a todas las clases no me ayudaba mucho que digamos, era la clase en la que llevaba las notas más bajas…

Mi asiento quedaba en el fondo del salón, para mi alegría, Tomoyo estaba a mi lado; Rika, a dos lugares adelante y, detrás de mí, nada menos que Shaoran Li.

En cuanto llegué a mi lugar, me desplomé y, de pronto, sentí que picaban mis costados haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito y quedara bien sentada en la silla.

Cuando me giré a ver qué era, miré a un muy sonriente Shaoran, y después de dedicarle una mirada asesina, me giré hacia el frente otra vez. Pero volvió a hacer lo mismo, repetidas veces, haciendo que me carcajeara y logrando la atención, tanto de mis compañeros como de la profesora.

— ¿Interrumpo algo, señorita Kinomoto?... ¿Señor Li? —Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

—No, lo sentimos —respondimos al unísono.

Luego de fulminar a Li con la mirada, me giré al frente para tratar de poner un poco de atención. ¡IMPOSIBLE!... Un pequeño papel adhesivo doblado en cuatro llegó a mis manos…

**Siento haberte metido en problemas, para compensarlo, déjame invitarte un helado de la nueva tienda de la esquina.**

**ATT: S. L.**

Sonreí por impulso y tomé una pluma…

**Bonita manera de pedir disculpas, pero como hoy no hay práctica, y Tomoyo saldrá con Eriol, seré buena y te daré el gusto de ir conmigo. ****PD: NO TE EMOCIONES.**

**ATT: S. K.**

Y le entregué el papelito de nuevo.

Era cierto, ese día Tomoyo había decidido salir con Eriol, y yo me quedaría en casa, aburrida y sola, así que un helado no estaría mal, y era lo menos que podía hacer Li después de que, por su culpa, la maestra me regañara.

La hora paso, taaaaaan lento que pensé que moriría. Al momento de la campana, casi por rutina, guardé mis libros y me disponía a salir, pero me sujetaron de la muñeca.

—No pensarás plantarme, ¿o sí? —Era Shaoran, con esa mirada que mataba de un infarto a cualquiera.

—Pues… pensaba hacerlo, pero como ves, no lo logré —Le respondí con una sonrisa cuando me tranquilicé.

Antes de replicar otra cosa, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos haciéndome perder el aire por algunos segundos, y saliendo del salón, como si llevara el primer lugar en los juegos olímpicos.

Hacía a mi ego crecer y crecer…

Caminamos por los pasillos del instituto, ganándome miradas asesinas de parte de las chicas —y lo peor, eran de grados más bajos—, y los chicos no se quedaban atrás, me miraban como si fuera el último ejemplar del juego más nuevo de PlayStation.

Cuando salimos del instituto se echó a reír. Era extraño, su risa era como si formara parte esencial de mí, como si no pudiera vivir sin ella… _O-ok Sakura, ¿QUÉ TE PASAAA?_

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?... Si se puede saber, claro —dije fingiendo enojo.

—Que… —Seguía riendo— …no viste cómo…—Trataba de continuar— cómo nos miraban… —Respondió sin poder dejar de reírse.

—Sí, más que nada, las chicas me miraban como si fuera una cosa asquerosa con pies —dije ahora sin poder disimular mi enojo.

Volvió a reír. — ¿Te había mencionado lo preciosa que te ves cuando te enojas? —Y un enorme sonrojo no tardó en llegar—. Es aquí, vamos. —Me tomó de los hombros para girar junto con él en una esquina.

Cuando llegamos, un chico muy guapo nos atendió y, sin evitar coquetearme, le pedí mi helado de fresas con sirope de chocolate y esperé a que Shaoran pidiera el suyo. Con un notable enojo, le pidió al chico un helado de chocolate e hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría, me tomó de la cintura acercándome más a él, haciendo que, si no hubiera estado sujetada por él, me cayera al piso... Y eso confirmó mis sospechas…

¡Oh. Por. Dios!… Cualquiera mataría por estar en mi lugar, Shaoran Li... Shaoran Li estaba celoso por mí... ¡No puedo creerlo!... Esperen… _¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESO ME ALEGRA TANTO?_... No será que... Tomoyo tenía razón y…

_**Flash back…**_

—Vamos Sak, admítelo, estás enamorada de Shaoran —Ay, Tomoyo, ¿cuándo cambiarás?…

—No, no lo sé Tomoyo... Tranquila, no sé qué me pasa por él, ok —respondí, sabiendo que a Tomoyo nunca le haría entender nada.

Desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a sentir ''cositas'' extrañas cuando estaba cerca de Shaoran y no sabía a ciencia cierta, el por qué, ni el cómo, solo sabía que, cuando estaba cerca de Li, me comenzaba a sentir nerviosa, agitada y las manos me sudaban mucho.

Además, verlo y escucharlo sonreír hacía que en mi interior se produjera una increíble sensación de paz, sin mencionar que Tomoyo y las chicas me habían sorprendido viendo de reojo sus abdominales marcados, sus brazos fuertes y protectores que dentro de esa camisa manga tres cuartos, se veía, increíblemente sexy. Además, claro, de la guapísima cara que tenía y ese cabello chocolate, siempre despeinado, y esos ojo… _Ok, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo_… _¡REACCIONA SAKURA, REACCIONA!_...

_**Final flash back…**_

No, no señor. Además, aunque lo estuviera, ¿quién me garantizaba que él sentía lo mismo?… _¡Ay, por Dios, Sakura! Te acaba de celar, y eso no es por nada_. Me golpeé mentalmente por esos ''pensamientos'' que estaba teniendo, no era una cita, era simplemente una salida para disculparse.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, un chico —quizá más joven que nosotros, al parecer era novato—, nos llevó unos juegos de mesa de Hasbro. Era el juego de Jenga, una torre de la que había que sacar cuadritos sin hacerla caer. Yo le gané a Shaoran tres veces y él solo una.

—Si te gano esta vez… me darás un beso… en la mejilla, claro. —No sé por qué, pero escuchar eso, primero me alegró, y después como que, me desilusionó. _¡DEMONIOS!... ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?_— ¿Aceptas?

—Como sé que te mueres de ganas porque te dé un beso… acepto —dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

Se echó a reír y comenzamos a jugar…

—Aguarda… ¿y si yo te gano?... ¿qué gano? (N/A: valga la redundancia) —Le pregunté antes de sacar una pieza.

— ¡Sorpresa! —dijo mirándome de soslayo—. Créeme, te encantará.

—Ajá —Asentí algo nerviosa.

Y de pronto, ¡PUM!... la torre se desplomó y… a que no adivinan quién ganó…

Nada menos que… Shaoran... ¬.¬

Me las pagaría después, ahora me quedaba esperar mi premio.

**Shaoran POV**

Le había ganado... Ahora sí aclararía mi cabeza con el ''premio'' que le tenía preparado…

Cuando terminamos de comer nuestro helado, el chico ''ese'' de la heladería le coqueteaba furtivamente, a pesar de que yo estaba sentado enfrente de ella, y había llegado con ella.

Sí, estaba celoso… ¿y?... El maldito de Eriol tenía razón… esa chica me traía de cabeza, me había obligado a darme duchas de agua casi congelada, a solucionar mis ''problemitas'' solo y me hacía pensar y sentir diferente… _¡CON LOS MIL DEMONIOS… ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO!_ ¬.¬

Y, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ese suave y sedoso cabello castaño con leves destellos dorados que te incitaba a tocarlo, sus seductores ojos verde esmeralda, sus labios... —_¡Qué DEMONIOS!_ Si no los besaba pronto tendrían que amarrarme—. Sus curvas no tan definidas, pero para mí, lo suficiente y sus piernas… ¡ah! sus piernas… —carraspeé— Tranquilo Shaoran… Nota mental: baño de agua fría en cuanto llegue a casa.

Pagué los helados, no sin antes asesinar con la mirada al chico ''ese'' que me ponía cabreado —muy en contra de mi voluntad—, y salimos con dirección al parque que quedaba cerca de ahí.

—Oye, sigo esperando mi premio —dije tomándole la muñeca cuando se apresuraba a alejarse de mí—. ¿No pensarás quedártelo?

La escuché suspirar y acercarse a mí, cuando se puso de puntillas para alcanzarme la mejilla, en un acto reflejo, giré la cara haciendo que sus labios se encontraron con los míos; rápidamente, antes de que pudiera separarse de mí, la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué aún más a mí.

Eran ya dos malditos meses que me había aguantado a hacer eso, y si me iban a encerrar con camisa de fuerza, iba a ser por volverme loco por esos labios, y no por hacerlo, sino simplemente por desearlo.

Para mi suerte, y extrañamente, no se quejó y se dejó guiar por mí. Al principio fue el simple roce de labios pero, al separarme un poco de ella y apreciarla mejor, dejó entreabiertos los labios haciéndome perder cualquier pizca de cordura.

—No sabes cuánto me he aguantado para hacer esto —Le dije cuando nos separamos para tomar oxígeno, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. Me parecía realmente adorable—. Y se suponía que era salida para compensar el regaño, ¿no? —Le comenté divertido.

No dijo nada, simplemente pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y, poniéndose de puntillas, me besó... Esta vez fue ella la que me besó, ayudándome así a darme cuenta de lo que trataba de descifrar… _¡ESTABA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE SAKURA KINOMOTO!_... de sus besos, de su aroma, de su piel, su cabello, toda ella me encantaba.

—Solo debo decir… Menudo premio Shaoran, no te quejes —Sonrió divertida. Pues sí, ese había sido MI premio y de nadie más—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué gracias? —_¿Qué nunca me cansaría de estar en esa posición con ella?... La respuesta es NO._

—Por ayudarme a entender que… que… t-tú… m-me… túmegustasShaoran —dijo tartamudeando y, a pesar de haberlo dicho tan rápido, yo lo entendí muy bien. De inmediato bajó el rostro todo rojito como un tomate maduro.

—Por si no lo sabías, el trato de los besos era para entender exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Uh? —Levantó la cara con un gesto de desconcierto.

—Así como lo escuchas preciosa, me traes coladito, y solo quería besarte para confirmar que lo estaba por completo... Y, ahora sí lo creo, no, no lo creo, estoy seguro —dije haciéndola sonrojar aún más, si era posible.

Cuando, sin mi voluntad, mi cuerpo se entumecía por la posición en la que llevaba más de 20 minutos, la tomé de la mano, la giré un par de veces, la última haciéndola quedar de espaldas a mí, la abracé por detrás, y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro derecho; luego salí de esa posición y tomé su mano firmemente con la mía.

—Hueles muy bien Shaoran —dijo mientras caminábamos hacia su casa tomados de las manos.

La mía quedaba a tres casas de la de Tomoyo, entre la de Watanabe, un señor que tenía un hijo médico y una hija abogada, y la casa de los Terada. El idiota de Hikaru vivía con su hermano, quien era maestro en Seijo; sin embargo, a pesar de eso, las notas de Hikaru no eran envidiables, eran puros huesos y carne, le molestaba Yamasaki.

A otras tres casas más, estaba la de mi ahora novia. Cuando llegamos a la mía, pensé invitarla a pasar, pero recordé un pequeño detalle…

—¡LOBITOOO! —Demasiado tarde Shaoran.

—Xiao-lang Li… Xiao-lang Li. —Había olvidado que mis odiosas hermanas y mi prima existían, y en un mismo universo que yo.

—¿Xiao-lang?... ¿Lobito? —Preguntó divertida Sakura—. Eres una cajita de sorpresas Xiao-lang Li —No pude evitar reírme ante su pésimo chino, pero rápidamente caí en cuenta de que se estaba burlando de mí…

—Te burlas de mí, ¿eh?... Bien, pues no seré el único que sufrirá a mis hermanas y a mi prima.

Y sin decir nada más, la levanté del suelo y la cargué en brazos hacia adentro de la casa. Sabía que tal acto desencadenaría a mis hermanas y a mi prima así que, si osaba burlarse de mí, también sufriría conmigo.

Desde suficiente distancia, una figura observaba a los dos chicos que entraban a una enorme mansión que identificó como la mansión Li, había entrado tantas veces ahí que podría decirse que la conocía como si fuera su propia casa.

Ahora lo veía entrar junto con ''ella''… ¿Quién era esa castaña? ¿Qué hacía de la mano con SU Shaoran? ¿Por qué la cargaba así?... Eso debía averiguarlo.

—Lo haré pronto, y si descubro algo que no me gusta, mi querido Shaoran, tanto ''esa'' como tú, sufrirán las consecuencias —Se dijo a sí misma la pequeña figura mientras se alejaba del lugar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola mis queridas (os) lectoras(es), espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y sí, como ven, voy algo rápidito con eso de las relaciones amorosas entre SxS, pero ya luego verán por qué es así. También me concentraré en algunos capítulos en el romance TxT… Espero les guste… Consultas, quejas o sugerencias, en los reviews… Besitos.

Cheskkita16


	6. Chapter 6

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

Hola lectores y lectoras, ¿cómo andan? Solo quería agradecerles a las que me han seguido hasta aquí… Como siempre, los personajes lastimosamente no son míos, son de las CLAMP… y el resto ya lo saben…

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Shaoran POV**

Antes de entrar a la casa, la bajé y cuando se pudo parar bien, se cruzó de brazos con un puchero como niña pequeña.

En unas pocas horas había aprendido a adorar esos gestos que tenía. Me encantaba hacerla enojar porque luego tendría la dicha de besarla para contentarla…

Lentamente fui acortando la distancia de nuestros labios y los uní en un pequeño beso. Jamás, jamás me cansaría de besarla, me encantaban sus labios, su aroma, sus besos, toda ella era mi droga.

—No es gracioso Xiao-Lang —dijo divertida.

—¿Qué no es gracioso, hermosa? —Pregunté tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más a mí.

—Que si me besas así cada que me enoje contigo, no duraré ni un minuto enojada —respondió bajando sus manos de mis hombros a mi pecho.

—Perfecto —musité y la volví a besar.

En medio del beso soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Ahora, ¿por qué la risa? —Le pregunté.

—¿Sabes? Me siento como una oferta de centro comercial por la forma en que nos ven tus hermanas.

Me giré para ver a qué se refería y sí, efectivamente, mis hermanas y mis primas estaban pegadas al cristal de la ventana. Solté un bufido haciendo reír más abiertamente a Sakura. Lo que ella no sabía era lo que nos esperaba ahí adentro.

Cuando entramos, Meiling, Fanren, Fuutie y Feimei, se lanzaron a Sakura, plantándole besos en las mejillas y diciendo cosas como ''¡Que linda eres!'', ''¡Que hermosos ojos!'', ''Bonito cuerpo'' —como si no lo hubiera notado ya…—. ¬_¬

—Ok, ok, ya basta locas... Déjenla ya, que la van a asfixiar —Les dije a mis hermanas mientras las quitaba de encima de mi novia.

Como si de un domador llamando a sus fierecillas se tratara, soltaron a Sakura y se lanzaron sobre mí.

—¡Ay lobito, te extrañamoooos! —Gritaron al unísono, entre besos y mimos.

Luego de soportarlas un rato, las aparté de mí y busqué a Sakura. Cuando la registré en mi radar, el corazón me saltó en el pecho con sentimientos de ternura y amor hacia la chica de cabellos castaños que tenía enfrente.

Estaba en el suelo platicando con la pequeña Chisaki y con Renton, los hijos de Fanren. Esos niños eran mi completa adoración, y verlos ahí, jugando con la mujer que tanto amaba, era… era, simplemente hermoso.

Junto con mis hermanas y mi prima, quienes miraban a Sakura con ojos de cachorrito, nos acercamos lo suficiente para oír de qué hablaban sin que nos miraran.

—¿Cómo te llamas, linda? —Le preguntó Sakura a la pequeña Chisa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla como una madre a su hija.

La pequeña Chisaki tenía seis años, cabello negro como su padre, y los ojos marrón oscuro de su madre, piel blanca y un poco alta para su edad, mi princesa, como me gustaba llamarla.

—Chisaki Reed, ¿y tú? —Le preguntó de vuelta la pequeña.

—Yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tienes un muy bonito nombre, ¿sabías? —Le respondió—. Y tú, guapo... ¿cómo te llamas? —Preguntó esta vez a Ren.

Renton era el hijo mayor de Fanren, nueve años, el cabello castaño de su madre y los azules ojos de su padre, era mi campeón, como yo le decía.

—Renton Reed, somos hermanos.

—¡Ah! Son los sobrinos de Shaoran, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sakura.

—SIP, tú eres la novia del tío Xiao, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la niña.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Sabes? Eres diferente a las demás —dijo la niña en tono dulce y a la vez serio.

—Sí, eres más sincera, amable y dulce, las otras solo nos trataban bien cuando el tío Xiao o mamá estaban cerca… En serio las detestábamos —Terminó Renton la oración de su hermanita.

No pude hacer más que abrir la boca por dos cosas… Uno, mis ex novias eran unas… unas... ¡argh!... Nota mental: asesinarlas la próxima vez que las vea. Y... dos, ¿qué demonios les daban a los niños hoy en día?

Me giré para ver a las chicas, Fuutie, Feimei y Meiling estaban con las manos en la boca, igual de sorprendidas que yo, y Fanren tenía el odio reflejado en los ojos, no era difícil saber que estaba pensando en cómo asesinaría a mis ex: lenta y dolorosamente.

—Nos caes muy bien, ¿podemos llamarte tía Sakura? —Continuó el pequeño Ren.

—Si ustedes gustan, me encantaría —respondió Sakura dulcemente alegre.

—Bien tía Sakura, para celebrar comeremos galletas, le diré a Wei que me de algunas, ¿sí? —Dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi novia y corriendo hacia la cocina.

—¿Te digo un secreto? —Le preguntó Sakura a Ren cuando se quedaron solos —aparentemente—, y él asintió con la cabecita—. Eres muy guapo, ¿sabes? Incluso más que tu tío Shaoran, pero ¡ssshhh! No le digas, ¿eh?

Luego de hacer su trato, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hacia donde se suponía que estaríamos nosotros. Antes de que llegara, Fanren se acercó a mí y me susurró…

—Si la dejas ir, te freiré en ácido, lobito, ¿queda claro? —Y tomó a su hijo de los brazos de mi novia cuando llegaron a nosotros. Le agradeció y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ella y luego la mía.

Después, las demás la siguieron dejándonos a Sakura y a mí, solos… ¡AL FIN!...

La tomé de la cintura y le planté un beso lleno de ternura, amor, amor, amor, ¡ah sí!... Y amor.

—Y eso, ¿por qué? —Me preguntó sonriendo.

—Mmm… quizá porque me encantas o será porque eres lo más lindo para mis hermanas, mis sobrinos y lo más importante, para mí —Le dije besándola de nuevo. Esta vez un poco más sediento de ella. Lentamente fui bajando por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando.

Malditas sean hormonas, quería tirarla ahí mismo al sofá y tenía tres problemas… El primero, aún llevaba la irresistiblemente sexy faldita corta del uniforme del instituto. Dos, podrían entrar mis padres, hermanas, prima o sobrinos. Y tres, no quería asustarla, llevábamos algunas horas siendo novios y eso definitivamente no estaría bien.

Aunque, una pequeña marquita no haría ningún daño, ¿verdad?

—Lobito, vamos por la galletas, ¿sí? —Preguntó divertida pues sabía que ese apodo no me gustaba.

—¡UHM! —Renegué y la empujé contra la pared. Continué besándola en el cuello, con las manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, rápidamente succioné un poco de su delicada piel, haciendo que una marquita de color rojo se alojara en su cuello.

—¡Shaoran! ¿Estás loco? —Se separó rápidamente de mí para dirigirse hacia el espejo y checarse el cuello.

Yo solo me reí, la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta la cocina para tomar galletas y leche.

Ahí estaba mi prima, y cuando vio que Sakura se llevaba la mano al cuello para taparse la marquita, se dio cuenta.

—Oye Xiao, no deberías hacerle eso a Sakura sin su consentimiento, primito —dijo.

—No seas dramática Mei, ni siquiera se ve —Me defendí.

—Tranquila Li, no es nada de lo que no pueda vengarme —Le aseguró a mi prima.

Le guiñé un ojo y le lancé un beso al aire.

—Nada de Li, me haces sentir viejita Sakura, dime Meiling, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

Una vez que Meiling salió de la cocina, me apoyé en uno de los muebles, Sakura solo sonrió traviesa y se dirigió a mí de manera lenta e incitadora.

Cuando llegó hasta mí, pasó las manos sobre mi pecho para luego llevarlas alrededor de mi cuello —obviamente de puntitas pues yo era más alto que ella—, acercó sus labios en un solo roce sensual con los míos… _¿Qué se supone que intentaba esa mujer? ¿Matarme por falta de aire?_… Sin darme el gusto de besarme en la boca, pasó a mis mejillas y luego a mi cuello.

Luego de reírse contra mi cuello, se separó y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabes Shaoran? Me gusta como hueles —dijo mientras lentamente acercaba su boca a la mía.

**Sakura POV**

¡Dios mío! ¿De dónde había salido esa Sakura, tan… tan seductora? Su aliento a chocolate golpeaba en mi rostro haciendo que quisiera comérmelo enterito –carraspeo–.

Estábamos ahí, besándonos en la cocina, su lengua con sabor a leche achocolatada, su aroma tan delicioso y embriagador…

—Tía Sakura, tío Xiao —dijo una infantil vocecita detrás de nosotros— me dan un vaso de leche de chocolate, por favor —pidió la pequeña Chisaki, quien nos había sacado de nuestro "chocomeloso encuentro''.

Inmediatamente me separé de Shaoran, poniéndome del color de un tomate madurito, él solo rio; tomé a la pequeña en brazos y la alcé hasta sentarla en uno de los muebles de la enorme cocina, tomé un vaso del mueble de arriba y lo llené de leche con chocolate tal y como pedía la pequeña Reed.

Miré a Shaoran de soslayo y seguía con ambos labios prensados intentando no romper en carcajadas, cuando se acercó un poco a la niña, me alejé lo que él me permitió, pues rápidamente me tomó de la cintura.

—Oye, tío Xiao-Lang, la tía Sakura es muy bonita, es como las princesas de los cuentos que me lees cuando vas a Hong-Kong —dijo Chisaki.

—¡Uhum! Pero no es más linda que tú, princesita hermosa —dijo mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos a la niña y la giraba en el aire haciéndola carcajearse de una forma en la que solo un niño puede hacerlo. Tan dulce, sincero y espectacularmente tranquilizante.

Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, pues no pude evitar imaginarme a Shaoran con ''NUESTROS'' hijos… Era algo tan, ¿cómo decirlo?… hermoso.

—Oye tío, ¿tienes chocolate? —Preguntó la niña cuando dejó de reír.

—Nop —respondió Shaoran.

Salí rápidamente pues recordé que en mi bolso tenía el chocolate que le había quitado a mi padre esa mañana.

—Aquí tienes linda, pero ojo, no le des a tu tío, puede ponerse muy glotón cuando le das chocolate. —Esto último fue más un susurro y él solo se carcajeó.

La niña se bajó de los brazos de mi novio y salió corriendo hacia el jardín de atrás.

—Y, ¿para mí no hay chocolate, linda? —Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Luego se separó rápidamente y buscó algo en el refrigerador, chocolate para ser exacta. Tomó un poco, lo derritió entre sus dedos, lo puso lentamente en mis labios, y me besó.

—Mis dos adicciones juntas —dijo cuando necesitamos oxígeno—. Créeme linda, esta noche no creo pegar ojo —dijo sonriente.

Él y su magnífica capacidad de hacerme sentir lo más hermoso del mundo…

Lo que nunca pude recordar, era lo que me esperaba en casa cuando llegara tarde, mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**BUENO, PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO… EL OTRO CREO QUE SALDRÁ UN POCO MÁS RÁPIDO PUES YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES… ¡AL FIN!... BUENO… SOLAMENTE ESO… ME HACEN SUMAMENTE FELIZ CON SUS REVIEWS ASÍ QUE NO SE ABSTENGAN DE ESCRIBIRME UNO, ¿SI?... LOS QUIERO, BESOOS!**

**Cheskkita16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

Como recordatorio… los personajes desgraciadamente no son míos (T.T), son de las magnificas Clamp y el resto, ya lo saben y me da flojerita escribirlo así que… aquí vamos…

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Sakura POV**

Tan divertida estaba con el beso que no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era, tomé el brazo de Shaoran y vi el reloj.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Shaoran, Touya va a asesinarme —chillé alejándome de él.

— ¿Tu gorila hermano? —Me preguntó sonriente.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía, debía reconocer que Touya y Shaoran no se llevaban del todo… bien.

**_Flash back..._**

Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero y Shaoran habían ido a hacer el trabajo en grupo de Terada a mi casa y, desgraciadamente, Touya estaba ese día. En cuanto miró a Shaoran intentó asesinarlo, podría jurar que cuando se retaban con la mirada saltaban chispas de sus ojos.

—Hermano, tranquilo, son solo mis amigos. Mira, Eriol es el novio de Tomoyo, Kero es mi mejor amigo y… —No pude terminar.

—Ellos no son el problema, ya sé que Eriol es de Tomoyo, y este me parece medio… rarito —dijo refiriéndose a Kero, quien solo gruñó pues sabía que si se ponía en contra de Touya pues, terminaría en el hospital, o peor— el único problema es este mocoso.

**_Fin del flash back..._**

—Shaoran, debo irme ya —dije tomando mis cosas.

Pero no me dejó terminar de hacerlo, pues prácticamente me las arrebató.

— ¿Qué? Ni pienses que dejaré que te vayas sola —respondió a mi cara de confusión.

—Créeme que si mi hermano no estuviera en casa, no me quejaría en absoluto, o al menos si mis padres estuvieran —comencé— pero, no me quedaré viuda tempranamente.

—Al menos déjame que te lleve cerca —dijo casi en un ruego.

—Bien, pero me haces caso cuando te diga que te vuelvas, ¿sí?

Solo levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la casa de mi vecina.

— ¡Hola Akisuki! —saludé. Me caía muy bien y creo que a mi hermano, más que bien…

—Sak… Ho-hola, ¿quién es tu amigo, linda? —Preguntó pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Él es… es mi…

—Soy su novio —respondió Shaoran para mi sorpresa.

Ante mi muy roja cara, Akisuki no me preguntó nada más, nos despedimos de ella y caminamos un poco más. Me despedí de Shaoran con un suave y casto beso en los labios, no sin antes ver a todos lados, digo, solo por seguridad.

Cuando se marchó, entré a la casa.

—Monstruo, ¿dónde rayos estabas? —¡Oh, oh! O.O

—Etto… yo… estaba con Tomoyo, sí eso, con Tomoyo —Gracias cerebro, funcionas.

Se acercó a mi cuello y olfateó como un total perro guardián.

—Hueles a perfume de hombre... Monstruo, no me mientas... ¿De quién es este perfume? —¡Ay no, ay no! Adiós mundo cruel.

—Pues… es de Eriol, cuando me despedí de él, creo que se me pegó. —Y el premio Nobel por improvisación es para: Sakura Kinomoto.

Solo gruñó.

En cuanto vi el momento oportuno, intenté escapar. Sí, intenté.

—Sakura —Me llamó por mi nombre, ¿qué querrá?— ¿Qué te parece si cenamos con una amiga, el miércoles que papá y mamá ya estarán aquí?

—Una… ''amiga'' —Nótense las comillas— ¡Oh, hermano, es genial! —chillé y me lancé a su cuello y comencé a besarlo.

—Espero que… no te… comportes así —dijo separándome de él con mucho trabajo.

—Ay, hermanito, me hace feliz que otra chica que no seamos mamá y yo, te soporte —dije lanzándomele de nuevo.

No pude evitar recordar a mis desquiciadas cuñadas y sonreí tontamente, sin que Touya lo notara.

Luego de unas cuantas maldiciones de parte de Touya, y besos y abrazos de mi parte, me alejé de él y entramos en la cocina para buscar algo de cenar. Un filete con vegetales fue una buena opción, leche para mí y jugo de manzana con gas para mi hermano.

Comimos, aseamos y nos fuimos. Touya al sofá a ver televisión y yo a mi cuarto, debía hablar con Tomoyo sí o sí, después de todo, era mi mejor amiga, y la novia del mejor amigo y hermano de Shaoran.

—Daidouji al habla, ¿quién del otro lado?

—Si cambias la manera de responder las llamadas, te juro que modelo para ti de por vida, Tomoyo —Me quejé graciosa.

—Hola Sak —respondió mi amiga— ¿Y eso?

—Pues verás… —Y le conté a mi amiga tooooodo mi día con Shaoran.

— ¡AAAHHH! —Tomoyo chilló del otro lado como una total loca psicópata haciendo que tuviera la necesidad de retirar el auricular de mi oído casi sangrante.

—Tomoyo, cuando vayas a hacer eso, por favor, avisa... así evito que mis oídos exploten como bomba nuclear, amiga.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura, estoy tan emocionada, linda. ¡Eso es mega genial, Sak!... Aguarda un segundo, le llamo a Eriol y lo conecto —dijo mi amiga. Y, por el tono que usó, me imagino que tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

—Buenas, amor de mi vida y alma —respondió Eriol chocomeloso.

—Eh, están consientes de que estoy acá, ¿verdad? —dije divertida.

—¡Oh, linda Sakura, buenas tardes! ¿Y eso? —preguntó por la conferencia telefónica.

Esta vez, Tomoyo tuvo que contarle a su novio por petición de la cansada Sakura.

Eriol soltó una alegre y estruendosa carcajada que hizo que quitáramos el oído del auricular.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Eriol seguía riendo. —Es que… si el idiota lento que tengo de amigo, de nombre Shaoran Li, no hacía nada para aprovechar la tarde contigo Sak, y declararse, lo iba a quemar en ácido —dijo entre risas.

Todos nos soltamos en risas.

—Aguarden señoritas, tengo otra llamada —dijo Eriol poniéndonos en espera— es Kero, lo conecto.

—Hermosas —dijo Kero cuando estuvo conectado a la llamada.

—Sí, amor —respondió Eriol fingiendo voz de chica—. ¡Contrólate rubiecito! —terminó con voz grave y algo molesta.

Y nos carcajeamos.

— ¡Ya Eriol! —regañó Tomoyo—. Hola Kero.

—Hola Kero —saludé.

—¿Como están, hermosas? —Se escuchó un gruñido por parte de Eriol— ¡Ay, vamos Eriol! Me tienes para ti en las duchas, amor —dijo igual que Eriol hacía un rato con voz de chica.

—Oye, no es gracioso escuchar lo que mi novio y mi mejor amigo hacen sin que los veamos —dijo Tomoyo burlándose.

— ¡Idiota! —masculló Eriol. No pudimos evitar reírnos.

— ¿Qué pasó cerecito? ¿Y ese buen humor? —¿Saben?… He comenzado a odiar a mis amigos. ¿Cómo demonios se dan cuenta de lo que pasa, incluso antes de que pase?

—Pues… Tomoyo… ¡Help me, please! —Mal inglés, lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Eriol se carcajeó y Tomoyo igual… Pero luego le contó todo.

— ¡Oh, Sak! Si Shaoran no te decía hoy, lo quemaría en ácido. —Por todos los cielos, todos lo sabían menos yo, ¿en serio? Eriol había dicho lo mismo.

—Aguarden, tengo otra llamada —dijo Eriol— es Li, lo conecto —Por su tono, estaba como fastidiado.

—Idiota, ¿a que no adivi…?

—Hermano, ¿no te da pena hablar así frente a tu novia? —Lo interrumpió Kero.

—Mi… Sak, ¿estás ahí, linda?

—Parece que sí —hablé soltando una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento. Eriol… esta me la pagas pedazo de… —suspiró— esta me la pagas.

—Bueno hermosuras, a lo que llamaba.

—Sí, mi amor —dijeron Eriol y Shaoran, era costumbre entre ellos hacer eso.

—Controlen sus ganas, sé que les soy irresistible pero, al menos esperen a que estemos juntitos. —Bien, esto era el colmo, pero era gracioso.

—Tu punto, Kerberos —¡Gracias Tomoyo!

—Bien, el punto de mi llamada era para decirles que como portavoz de último año, ya sé a dónde es el viaje de bienvenida… Iremos a la playa de Atami.

— ¿A-Atami?... Iremos a Atami, iremos a Atami —gritaba una muy emocionada Tomoyo.

—Bien, bien, Atami está genial, pero ¿y el nuestro? —preguntó Shaoran.

— ¿Nuestro? —Pregunté.

—Sí. Mira, todos los años desde que nos conocimos, dos semanas antes del viaje con el instituto —explicó Kero— vamos, todos nosotros, o a la casa de playa de Tomoyo, a la de Eriol, a la de Shaoran en las montañas de Fuuwa o a la mía, en las nevadas.

—Y, como eres nuestra nueva integrante, puedes decidir a donde ir —Terminó Eriol.

—Pues… a la playa iremos con el instituto, las nevadas voy cada año al cumpleaños de mi abuela, creo que… sería… a Fuuwa —Creo que eso estaría bien.

—Bien pequeña, tú mandas.

— ¿Y les avisaste a Yamasaki, Chiharu y a los chicos? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Yo me adelanté. Chiharu y Yamasaki estarán fuera, en casa de Chiharu, de visita a sus padres; Naoko y el resto también estarán fuera de la ciudad, solo seremos nosotros —explicó Kero.

—Bien… Sak, prepárate para después de clases mañana, iremos de compras —Me dijo mi amiga.

—Lo siento Tomoyo, Sakura irá conmigo después de clases mañana, el sábado es toda tuya.

—Bien —bufó frustrada. En serio Shaoran era su amigo, sino ya estuviera en salsa, nadie le decía no a las compras de Tomoyo.

—Bueno hermosuras, debo irme. Soy el portavoz y debo avisar a todos —se despidió Kero. Y cortó su parte de la comunicación.

—Sí, creo que yo igual, nos vemos mañana linda Tomoyo, adiós Sak. —Esta vez fue Eriol.

—Sakura, no olvides que el sábado eres mía, amiga. —¡Oh, oh! PROBLEMAS… O.O

Y se fue.

— ¿Llegaste bien, Sakura?

—No, fui secuestrada por alienígenas que borraron mi memoria y desperté casada, con 15 hijos y una granja fuera de la ciudad. ¿Quién es usted amable joven?

— Ja. Ja. ¡Qué graciosa! Bueno linda, nos vemos mañana, sueña conmigo.

—¡Oh, no! Hoy tendré pesadillas —dije en tono falsamente preocupada.

Creo que novios o amigos, siempre nuestra relación sería así, bromas, golpes, peleas por algún partido de futbol en la televisión, etc.

—Descansa, preciosa.

—Descansa, guapo.

Y cortó la comunicación... Qué pesadilla, ni nada, el mejor de los sueños que tendría toda mi vida.

**Shaoran POV**

Era casi un sueño, tendría a mi novia en trajes de baño, espero muy cortos, bueno al menos los que use solo enfrente de mí, el resto que sean uniformes de monjas… sí, eso estaría bien, pero conociendo a Tomoyo Daidouji, sería una probabilidad de una en cinco mil millones.

Así que tendré que conformarme, después de todo, solo iríamos, el afeminado de Kerberos, Eriol y Tomoyo, no hay de qué preocuparse… ¿verdad?

¡Demonios! Tendré que ir con ellas y no iré solo. (N/A: imaginen una risa malvada de parte de Shaoran).

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Espero que sea realmente necesario o mañana verás —Me contestó el flojonazo de Eriol. Bueno, después de todo, eran como las once de la noche.

—Pues, amigo mío, el sábado te necesito… de urgencia, te aseguro que me lo agradecerás —dije rápido y colgué. La verdad no estaba con ganas de escuchar la reprimenda por parte de un desvelado y malhumorado Eriol.

Cuando Morfeo estaba logrando su cometido, decidí dejar de ingeniar planes malvados para evitar cortos trajecitos de baño, y dejarme llevar por él. Ese sábado sería divertido y peligroso también…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola lindos lectores, lamento mi magnífico atraso, semana de exámenes T.T

Creo que con el otro cap pasará algo parecido pues estaré de viaje, y pues no estoy completamente segura que tenga acceso a internet o compu…pero igual haré todo lo posible, como ya saben, amo sus reviews así que, no duden en hacer uno, me hacen feliiiiiiz! :D

Me despido por ahora, y muy felizzz…

Cheskkita16 ¡besos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

Notas de su floja autora: Lo normal, los personajes son de las Clamp (algún día, algún día serán míos *risa del hobbit del Señor de los Anillos*)... Ok no, pero bueno, la historia es de mi loca cabeza (lo que logra la clase de Historia en mí, XD) y el resto ahí les va…

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Shaoran POV**

Viernes, al fin viernes... el día que todos los estudiantes con sentido común y vida social esperan, no, anhelan, y en especial yo. Ese día iba a salir con la chica más linda de Asia.

Me levanté temprano —no era que me levantara tarde pero, pues, ustedes ya entienden—, y cuando estuve listo, como una hora antes de la entrada al instituto, me senté a desayunar tranquilo con las chicas y mis padres.

— ¿Y Meiling? —Pregunté al no ver a una de las locas principales sentadas a la mesa. Era raro, pues igual que yo, y a diferencia de las flojas de mis hermanas, Meiling siempre se caracterizaba por la puntualidad.

—Buenos días —Hablando de la reina de Roma.

Aguarden, ese no es…

—¡Primitoooooo, estoy tan feliz de que tía Ieran pudiera convencer a mi padre de quedarme aquí todo el año!

Con dificultad pude respirar de nuevo. _¿Estaba escuchando bien o mi tormento mayor estudiaría en el mismo instituto que yo?_

—Controla tu emoción hijo. —Mi madre estaba con una sonrisa tan burlesca que juro que parecía el gato rayado de la película de Alicia que vi con Chisa.

Mis hermanas parecían disfrutar de esto y mi padre estaba que se atragantaba con el café. _¿En serio era yo el único en estado de shock?_

—Oh, vamos Xiao, no será tan malo. Además, no solo a ti te perseguiré, está Hiragisawa, ¿recuerdas?... Yamasaki, Hikaru y Kerberos —juro que no he hecho nada malo, lo juro.

—Bien, pasando a otras noticias, Feimei debes irte hoy nena, la abuela quiere que comiences a preparar la inauguración de la prensa. —Al menos esa era buena noticia, una loca menos. Feimei solo asintió.

—Madre, ¿puedes cuidar a Chisaki hoy en la tarde? John y yo debemos ver algo de la empresa y Renton irá con Kero a ver a su hermana… Creo que tendremos compromiso en algunos años. —Bien, si Feimei no estaba, Meiling debía ponerse al corriente de las clases y mi madre no podía, entonces…

—Lo siento mucho linda, pero después de las tres debo ver a la agente de publicidad y no podré, por la mañana te lo prometo, pero luego, lo siento.

— ¿Shaoran? —¿Ven? Creo que seré mago cuando crezca. ¬_¬

— ¡No! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no y no.

— Vamos hermanito, es tu princesa, ¿qué puedes negarle? —Mierda, esa frasecita.

—Pero, esta tarde iba a salir con Sakura.

—Entonces, hagamos algo… De las tres a las cuatro, que la cuide Wei, luego la cuido yo hasta las cinco treinta y luego es toda tuya. —Solté un bufido. Si con algo podían chantajearme era con Chisaki… y chocolate, y esa solución no me afectaba mucho.

—Además, no creo que a la linda Sakura le moleste cuidar de Chisa, se llevan de maravilla. Si no fuera porque le dice tía, y a mí que me ama como madre, estaría celosa.

—Bien, pero regresa temprano, ¿eh?

—Gracias hermanito, te adoro. —Sí, a veces podía ser débil, ¿_problem_?

—Ahora, volviendo al tema anterior… ¿Qué Meiling va a estudiar… dónde?

—¡Ay, primo! Ya supéralo ¿no? —dijo riendo.

—¿Cómo superarlo si…? Te quiero mucho Meiling pero hay que reconocerlo, a veces… me desesperas.

—Nos vemos tíos, primas, quedé con Daidouji que iba a pasar por ella para irnos juntas con Sak.

En ese momento me atraganté con una uva… ¡UNA UVA!... Debía apresurarme. Subí las escaleras en tiempo récord, lavé mis dientes, me rocié un poco más de loción y bajé como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Sakura POV**

Me levanté algo tarde esa mañana —como de costumbre—, casi me caigo de boca al bajar las escaleras intentando peinarme, y si no hubiera sido por Tomoyo, hubiera salido sin aretes, ni colonia.

—Ay, Sakura, vamos a poner a Shaoran como despertador… tal vez así lo escuchas y despiertas temprano. —Las asesinaré un día de estos, promesa de animadora.

—Ja, Ja, Ja… muy divertidas. ¬_¬

Habíamos pasado a recoger a Meiling en la mansión Li y Shaoran se nos había unido. Llevaba un poco más de loción, pude sentirlo. Cuando nos saludamos —con un corto beso, obvio— sentí el delicioso aliento con sabor a menta y luego caminábamos abrazados. Estoy segura que si no me llevara tomada de la cintura, su loción ya hubiera hecho que me desmayara (N/A: yo con solo estar cerca de Shaoran me desmayo).

En serio tenía al mejor chico del instituto, ahora veía lo de "codiciado".

Y toda esta tarde, lo tendría para mí solita.

—Oye, Sak, ¿te molestaría que recortáramos un poco nuestra salida?... Fanren va a salir y mi madre va a cuidar un rato a Chisaki, luego Mei hasta las cinco y luego yo… Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, puedo… ¿puedo ayudarte a cuidar a la niña mientras llegan tus padres o Fanren? —Debía intentar, amo cuidar a la pequeña Chisa, es un angelito.

—Pues… si no te molesta.

—Mi amor, te lo estoy pidiendo yo, además, podemos mandar a dormir a la bebé un rato y... —Me acerqué más a él y le susurré— aprovechamos, ¿no crees?

Juro por mi nombre que vi a ese chico sonrojarse —sonreí—. Me encanta esto.

—Eh, tortolitos, estamos en la calle…

—Y vamos tarde, ¿lo olvidan? —O/./O Meiling y Tomoyo siguen ahí.

La escuela, lo había olvidado (con Shaoran cerca, ¿quién no? ¬_¬). Comenzamos a correr hasta que llegamos a la puerta del instituto.

—Para… la próxima… despertamos… más… temprano a la Bella Durmiente. —Totalmente de acuerdo con Meiling, debían despertarme más temprano.

Nos detuvimos a descansar un rato y luego que recuperamos el aliento, corrimos de nuevo instituto adentro. Para nuestra desgracia, nuestro salón era de los últimos del pasillo. Pasamos dejando a Meiling por la oficina del Director y corrimos a todo lo que nuestras piernas nos daban.

—Buenos… días… ¿podemos…entrar? —Ni si quiera hablar podíamos, nuestro aliento había salido de viaje.

La maestra nos vio con unos ojos, que… si las miradas mataran, estaríamos en trocitos y en una sartén a fuego lento.

—Adelante… Agradezcan que hoy estoy de buen humor.

Si a eso se le llama buen humor… Todos pasamos a nuestros lugares y comenzamos el martirio, era Matemáticas, o bueno… al menos MI martirio, porque al parecer Tomoyo y Shaoran lo disfrutaban mucho, igual que Eriol… Los detesto. ¬_¬

Dos horas... ¡Dos horas de Matemáticas!... pero al fin era hora del almuerzo, y como las chicas me habían sacado de casa tan rápido, no alcancé ni a tomar mi comida, así que tuve que comprar. Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y comenzamos a almorzar.

Todo estaba bien, las locuras de Hikaru y Kero, las risas de nosotros, los regaños de Tomoyo hacia Eriol por comer como cerdo, pero había algo que no me convencía del todo, Naoko se había dedicado a jugar con su comida y estaba con la cara baja y cuando los chicos hacían o decían algo gracioso solo sonreía triste.

No era nada normal, Naoko era una chica muy alegre y cuando Kero hacía algo estúpido, era la primera en soltar una carcajada, pero ahora, nada, solo sonreía.

Tomoyo estaba sentada a la par mía, le di un empujoncito con la pierna, y le hice de señas con la cabeza para que viera a Naoko, al parecer no solo yo lo había notado pues Rika asintió también, y Chiharu me hizo señas de que tomara mi teléfono.

***Mensajes***

Rika: ¿Lo notaron?

Tomoyo: ¿Decimos algo?

Rika: Creo que mejor no, esperemos después de las prácticas mientras llegan los chicos, y le preguntamos qué pasa…

Sakura: Me parece buena idea… ¿Qué creen que sea?

Chiharu: No lo sé, pero… _look at the door_ (miren a la puerta)

Tomoyo: ¿No son los padres de Naoko?

Sakura: ¿No que los padres de Naoko nunca vienen al colegio?

Según tenía entendido, los Yanagisawa casi no iban al colegio por cuestiones de trabajo. Lo hacían cuando iban a ser chaperones de las fiestas, o cuando había reuniones importantes —ya que eran unos de los donadores de fondos del instituto—, por eso, verlos ahí era extraño.

***Conversación normal***

Se acercó una chica del otro curso. —Yanagisawa, tus padres quieren verte.

Solo asintió, se disculpó y se fue de la mesa. Al parecer no éramos las únicas que nos dimos cuenta de eso, pues los chicos se quedaron un momento en silencio.

***Mensajes***

Chiharu: Nadie lo olvide, es algo que debemos saber, sí o sí.

Tomoyo, Rika, Sakura: ¡Hecho!

***Fuera de mensajes***

Luego del almuerzo teníamos tiempo para dedicarnos a las actividades extracurriculares, prácticas, clubes, grupos, etc.

Como Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en el coro, y Terada, por un castigo, estaba en el grupo de teatro, teníamos algún tiempo libre.

Naoko aún no había llegado de la Dirección, y eso me preocupaba. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlas, ya las podía considerar mis mejores amigas, incluso más que mis antiguas amigas —quienes eran algo superficiales—. Sabía todo de ellas, costumbres, creencias, malos hábitos, vergüenzas, TODO, en sentido completo, igual ellas, lo sabían de mí.

Por esa razón, el hecho de saber que una de ellas estaba pasando algo malo, como para que su estado de ánimo cambiara tan drásticamente, ocupaba mi cabeza.

Sentí una respiración en mi cuello que me sacó de mis pensamientos…

—Tranquila, no debe ser tan malo —susurró Shaoran en mi oído, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Estábamos en las bancas del gimnasio, y yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho, esperando a los chicos que habían ido por una _net_ y un balón para jugar voleibol mientras esperábamos a los capitanes.

—Pero me preocupa, es mi amiga Shaoran, y el comportamiento de hoy no es para nada normal, la conozco muy bien para saber que lo que digo es verdad —respondí con voz preocupada.

—Todo tiene solución y ya verás, para mañana será la misma Naoko de siempre.

—Eso espero, no me gusta verla así.

Cuando llegaron con las cosas, los chicos instalaron el _net_, y luego jugamos hasta que llegaron todos, incluida Naoko, quien aún seguía cabizbaja.

Con las chicas practicamos un poco porque no estábamos completas, ya que Anaiko, una chica de las voladoras, había tenido un accidente y, Himara y Taike andaban viéndola en el hospital.

Así que nos dimos una ducha, cambiamos de uniforme, y nos sentamos a esperar a los chicos.

Momento perfecto.

—Sí chicas, debemos ir de compras mañana. Además, debemos comprar los conjuntos para el viaje escolar —continuó la conversación Tomoyo.

—A mí me parece bien, ¿qué crees, Naoko?

—Uhmm.

—Naoko, fíjate que me almorcé un neko en salsa, estaba delicioso —dije tratando de llamar su atención. Las chicas rieron.

—Uhmm.

—Bien, esto es raro, ¿qué te sucede Naoko Yanagisawa?

— ¿Eh? Lo… lo siento chicas, estoy un poco perdida hoy.

— ¿En serio? No me digas. Hemos estado tratando de llamar tu atención y solo balbuceas —Chiharu comenzaba a desesperarse ya.

— ¿Qué te sucede Naoko? Somos tus amigas, puedes decirnos qué ocurre —Tomoyo y su maternal voz.

—Es que, yo, pues… —No pudo seguir hablando pues comenzó a llorar. No sé por qué pero me temía que esta noticia no nos iba a gustar para nada.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa, sensuales lectores. Si supieran el martirio que tuve que pasar para poder actualizar, primero no podía hacerlo desde la note, y luego que pude se descargó, y estuve intentando subirlo desde la tab y no pude -_- Sin mentir, estoy tratando desde como las dos de la tarde ¬_¬ pinche suerte…

Y pues, nada más, déjenme reviews, me hacen muy feliz…

Su floja escritora azucarada…

Cheskkita16.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cambios innecesarios e inesperados.**

Hola, mis queridos lectores… Saben que soy medio flojita para escribir los summarys y eso así que… vámonos al grano…

¡Ah! Sí… en este capítulo habrán intervenciones de la conciencia muajajaja… y serán identificadas con las comillas ''…'' el resto está normal… Ahora sí… ¡vámonos! XD

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Sakura POV**

¡¿Qué mi vida no puede ser peor?!

Hoy, por ser viernes, mi suerte no podría ser la mejor (nótese el sarcasmo). Primero, como siempre, tarde a clases; luego, una de mis mejores amigas, Naoko, nos da la noticia de que debe mudarse —y no podían irse cerca... no, para nada, debían sobre todo joderle la vida a Sakura y a sus amigas—, debían irse a América.

Después de llorar, lo más que dieron mis lágrimas, Shaoran y yo habíamos ido a la heladería, pero como Murphy la cogió conmigo hoy, no podía pasarme menos... Un niño, por un berrinche, derramó jugo sobre mis medias, y no podía ser de piña o de manzana, que casi no se notara, no señor, debía ser de fresa, y mis medias blancas... No, es que no... no podía.

Para rematar, pedí un helado de chocolate, pero a una chica se le antojó ser despistada e hizo que mi helado cayera sobre mi camisa blanca del instituto. Y, para terminar de arruinarlo todo, coquetea con MI novio, enfrente mío.

Podría jurar que mi maldita suerte había tomado un crucero sin regreso al Triángulo de las Bermudas y, de paso, se había llevado todito mi buen humor apretujado en la maleta.

Así que iba con las medias blancas llenas de jugo rojo, mi camisa blanca con un manchón café, mis ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y me imagino que, por el viento, mi cabello parecía un nido de aves.

Pero no todo era tan malo... Sentí un par de brazos fuertes rodearme la cintura desde atrás. Era Shaoran, la única razón para que no le siguiera los pasos a mi suerte y comprara un boleto al Triángulo de las Bermudas yo también.

—Vamos muñequita, no es para que lleves esa cara —Me dijo soltando el abrazo y poniéndose delante de mí—. Sonríe, mira que no todos los días puedes tener al guapo Shaoran Li delante de ti —Terminó guiñándome un ojo.

No pude evitar reírme, pero una triste risa, mis ojos estaban comenzando a cristalizarse ya por el llanto pronto a llegar y parece que lo notó, pues rápidamente se acercó a mí y me abrazó, no lo puede evitar y me abracé fuertemente a su cintura, y comencé a llorar, por segunda vez en el día.

—Mi endemoniada suerte me odia, Shaoran… me odia con su fuerza —musité entre sollozos.

—Ya, mi amor, basta. Me preocupa verte así, tú que siempre eres tan alegre y siempre le ve lo bueno a las cosas, no puedes estar así, no puedo permitirme que estés así. —Lentamente levantó mi cara por la barbilla y me secó las lágrimas con sus manos—. Vamos a tu casa, te cambias, luego vamos por unos licuados, y más tarde vamos a rentar unas películas para ver con Chisaki, ¿sí?

Solo asentí con la cabeza, caminamos un buen trecho pues nos habíamos desviado un poco, pero cuando estábamos por llegar, se me ocurrió hacer una carrera para ver quién llegaba a casa primero.

El ganó, y cuando lo alcancé al fin, intenté hacer una cara de enfado, la cual fue lentamente desapareciendo al darme un casto beso en los labios que luego era más que eso.

Pero algo rápidamente hizo _click_ en mi cerebro.

"Ya era hora, tonta."

_¿Eh?... ¿Y esa vocecita?_

"Soy tu conciencia tarada, hasta que por fin decides oírme, claro."

Ok, eso era raro, iba a comenzar a pelearme con mi extraña conciencia cuando recordé un pequeño detallito e inmediatamente empujé a Shaoran lejos de mí, haciéndolo golpear la reja de la casa.

—Shaoran —le reprendí— ¿recuerdas a Touya, mi hermano gorila?

— ¡Lo había olvidado! —Dijo separándose de la reja con una mano en su "adolorida" espalda— pero la próxima, recuérdame de una forma menos... dolorosa.

—Lo siento —susurré acercándome a la reja, y pulsando el botón del intercomunicador—. Sheng, soy Sakura —hablé acercándome al pequeño micrófono— ábreme la reja, por favor.

—Enseguida señorita —respondió, y luego de una rara bocina que odiaba tanto, la reja comenzó a abrirse—. Buenas tardes, jóvenes.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Está mi hermano, Sheng? —Pregunté cuando pasamos por la cabina.

—No señorita, salió hace como 20 minutos, con el señor y la señora Tsukishiro.

Yukito Tsukishiro era un médico que mi hermano conoció un día que volvía de la oficina. Un hombre alto, quizá como mi hermano, o menos, de cabellos con un tono plateado, y ojos café claro; su esposa, Ruby Tsukishiro, era una mujer alta, de cabellos de un negro muy bonito, sus ojos eran de un color extrañamente bonito, ambos eran muy amables.

Ruby es la mejor amiga de Nakuru, nuestra vecina, quien está enamorada de mi hermano. Los cuatro son inseparables, son los únicos que me libran de mi hermano y su mal genio.

Cuando entramos a la casa, las chicas de limpieza se quedaron asustadas por mi aspecto y preguntaban que me había ocurrido, a lo que yo solo contestaba: —Mala suerte hoy.

Tenía sed, así que antes de subir y cambiarme, fui al refri por algo de agua, y después de servirme —y un poco a Shaoran, por la carrera—, me apoyé en el desayunador, y miré una peculiar notita pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, sobre todo porque tenía las letras de encabezado en grande:

**_"MONSTRUO"... lee esto. _**

**_Mamá llamó. Dijo que vienen el lunes temprano, y que no dejes que Karenn toque sus flores, que eres la única que puede regarlas. Y que lo hagas..._**

**_PD: Lo siento Karenn, pero eres asesina de plantas. Atte.: Sra. Kinomoto._**

**_PD2: Monstruo, hazle caso a mamá_**_._

Ok, ok quizá no era una "notita", era un papel enormemente llamativo, pero el punto es que aprovecharía el hecho de que debía regar las plantas, y tener a mi novio cerca. (N/A: imaginen una risa macabra dentro de la cabeza de Sak).

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba en la cocina esperando a que Sak leyera la "poco llamativa" nota de su hermano, y se cambiara para poder hacerlo yo.

—Shao —Me llamó usando una contracción de mi nombre que en su boca sonaba tan sexy... Pero nunca andaba haciéndolo, a menos que quisiera algo de mí, ¡oh, no!

— ¿Sí?

—Mi mamá me pidió que si podía regar sus plantas, ¿podemos? —preguntó poniendo cara de ángel.

"Siempre tiene cara de ángel."

_¿What the fuck?... ¿Y, eso?... ¡Ahora hablo conmigo mismo! o.O_

"No, estúpido. Soy algo llamado conciencia, y hasta que me oyes... ¬_¬"

_A ver conciencia, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí?_

"A ver, déjame pensar… desde… ¡Ah, sí!... quizá… ¡Siempre!"

_Oye, no te exaltes, pero y..._

—¡Shaoran! —escuché el grito de Sakura que hizo que dejara de pelear con mi "conciencia".

—Lo siento, ¿decías?

— ¡Ash!... dije que… ¿si teníamos tiempo de regar las plantas de mamá?

— ¡Ah, eso! Pero ve y cámbiate o el helado va a secarse y debes lavarlo ahora.

—Bien —respondió de mala gana— ¡Nikki! —gritó, y al instante apareció una chica regordeta y algo mayor que nosotros.

—Sí seño... ¿qué le pasó joven Sakura? —preguntó preocupada la muchacha al ver el estado de Sakura. Tenía una forma de hablar muy divertida.

—Nada, solo que me manché de helado… Vamos, voy a cambiarme para darte el uniforme y que lo mandes a lavar, por favor.

Yo estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada pues, a esa chica no la había visto nunca —debía de ser nueva— y, al parecer, los encantos Li hacían efecto en una más… No dejaba de verme embobada y Sakura hablándole. Apreté ambos labios y volví la mirada al techo, para no reírme.

—Nikki, ¿me estás oyendo? —preguntó severa Sakura, parece que se estaba exaltando, pues notó que la chica estaba ignorándola y, además, alguien que no era ella, me miraba— ¡Nikki! —llamó de nuevo.

—Lo... lo siento, señorita, vamos, debe cambiarse —contestó al fin.

—Ya regreso, AMOR —Me dijo remarcando la última palabra, lo cual me causó más gracia.

Le había gustado a una de las servidoras de mi novia y eso me divertía.

"Y… ¿a quién no, querido?"

_¿Sabes conciencia? Ahora me caes mejor._

"No te acostumbres."

_¿Sabes que puedo volver a ignorarte, verdad?_

"Sabes que ahora que sabes que existo, no podrás hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

_¡Estúpida conciencia! ¬_¬_

"Tarado."

Aburrido de pelear con mi conciencia di un resoplido y mejor decidí ignorarla. Tomé los vasos y los puse en el lavabo, guardé la jarra en el refrigerador para ir a la sala y tirarme al sillón.

Unos segundos después, me aburrí y puse algo de música en el equipo de sonido de Sakura, pero no tardé en oír pasos en las escaleras.

Cuando me giré para ver si era Sakura, se me paró en corazón —y otra cosa por "ahí"—. Era ella y llevaba un short blanco —muy, muy, muy corto— y una blusa de tirantes con encaje la boca en V, además de que resaltaba _full_ su delicio... ejem...figura, resaltaba muy bien su figura, el cabello atado en una coleta alta, y descalza.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

— ¿Qué te parece Shao? —_¡Demonios! Y ahora ese tonito tan aterciopelado._

Tapé mis ojos con una mano y, con la otra, me sostuve del respaldar del sillón.

— ¡Mierda, Sakura! Si no quieres que ahorita mismo salte sobre ti y te viole salvajemente, ve y cámbiate esa endemoniadamente sexy ropa —amenacé. Sí, lo sé, un poco rudo, pero creo que ese era uno de los beneficios de que antes me llevara tan bien con ella, podía ser así sin esperar que se enfadara.

Cruzando mis piernas —pues sabía que entre mis piernas "alguien" se había dignado a despertar— escuché una leve y ahogada risa.

—No voy a hacerlo lobito, no pienso ensuciar ropa de más, dos veces, innecesariamente, pudiendo usar mi ropa normal, porque sé que voy a mojarme —respondió—. Además, después de que reguemos las plantas, me ducho y nos vamos a lo de las películas, ¿ok? —dicho esto salió por la puerta donde supuse estaba el jardín.

_¿Así que, con esa ropa pasa todo el día en casa, eh?_

"En serio… ¿vas a quedarte así, sin más? Quiere guerra, dale guerra."

_Tienes razón mini yo… Ya verás cerecito, ya verás._

Recordé que en el bolso de deportes llevaba unos shorts caqui que iba a usar si del colegio nos íbamos a comer algo, pero ahora servirían de algo, subí las escaleras y entré al primer cuarto que vi abierto, era como el de huéspedes pues no había nada, más que la cama y muebles vacíos (sí, los abrí para ver). Todo pulcramente ordenado y limpio. Cuando me puse los shorts me quedé así, desnudo de las caderas hacia arriba, y rápidamente bajé las escaleras.

—Señorita, somos las últimas… El joven Touya nos dio libre hasta mañana, nos vemos. —Escuché que decía una joven, que pensé era parte de la servidumbre.

La chica de hace un rato y otra salieron por lo que supuse era la puerta de servicio.

"Así que, ¿estarán solos, eh?"

_Perfecto._

Al asegurarme de que estábamos solos, me acerqué lentamente a ella. ¡Al diablo que la asustara! Ella me había provocado y yo no respondía por mis instintos. Cuando llegué hasta ella, deslicé mis manos a ambos lados de su estrecha cintura, y sentir cómo se tensaba al contacto me encantó.

—No juegues conmigo, cerecita —Le susurré al oído cuando la tuve apretada a mí— porque puedo enseñarte las reglas si quieres.

Con suaves roces sobre su plano abdomen, sentía como se estremecía entre mis manos.

—No juego... cuan-do, no sé jugar, lobito —musitó entrecortado por mi tacto y mis besos sobre su cuello.

— ¿Quién te dijo lo de lobito? —Quise saber, aunque ya me imaginaba quien había sido.

Se rió de manera burlona pero coqueta a la vez. —_Confidential_ —pronunció con un pésimo inglés y solté una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Fue Meiling, verdad? —Intenté y mordisqueé su hombro para hacerlo más fácil. Asintió, pero me llevó el que me trajo cuando de manera inconsciente (prefiero pensar fue así) movió su cadera haciendo que "alguien" despertara más aún, pero de movimiento rápido se alejó de mí, y cuando logré reaccionar tenía un chorro de agua sobre mi pecho.

— ¡Uh! Esta me las pagas muñequita —amenacé—, esta sí que me las pagas.

Lentamente me fui acercando a ella y, aunque comenzó a incrementar el chorro de la manguera, de nada sirvió, puesto que cuando llegué donde ella se la arrebaté y comenzó a correr. Me puse en posición como si fuera a disparar un arma y apunté hacia ella.

— ¡Alto! ¡Detente por la paz! La paz Shao, la paz —pidió entre risas y jadeos por la carrera, comenzando a acercarse— ¿Tregua? —preguntó extendiéndome la mano.

La tomé pero con otras intenciones. La sostuve y apreté el "gatillo" descargando un gran chorro de agua en su abdomen y oyendo un gritito de su parte, para luego comenzar a reírme y ella a intentar quitarme la manguera.

Sin duda, todo había cambiado para bien. Al menos ya no lloraba, ni estaba triste. Ni provocándome… Pero sí estaba mojándome.

De repente, a mis malditas hormonas se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de despertar y verla con la pequeña camisita y el short tan corto, pegado a su piel por el agua, hizo q me quedara como imbécil viéndola, hasta que...

—Despierta lobito —gritó mientras me mojaba con el chorro a lo más que daba.

¡Demonios! Me había quedado viéndola tanto que ni cuenta me di cuando me quitó la manguera. Esta me las pagaría… Divisé un gran charco de lodo y corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que el fuerte chorro me dejaba. Cuando llegue, la levanté cual novia en su noche de bodas, a pesar de sus golpes, pataditas y gritos.

—Li Shaoran… ¡suéltame en este mismo momento!

— ¡Oh, no, cerecita! Me distrajiste para quitarme la manguera… Ahora, esta es mi venganza —y agregué una risa macabra después de decir venganza— pero tranquila, no te haré más daño del que tú me hiciste a mí.

Cuando llegué al enorme charco que habíamos creado, la puse en él y me lancé sobre ella. Comencé a llenarla de lodo por todos lados… en la cara, en el cuello, en... los... el abdomen, todos lados.

— ¡Basta, Shaoran! ¡Basta ya! —Me rogaba entre risas y tratando de escapar de los chorros de lodo, cosa imposible—. Bien, te iba a dar un poco del pastel de chocolate que mi papá dejó hecho pero, te portaste mal, así que no.

— ¿Cho-chocolate? —pregunté deteniéndome.

—Sip, chocolate, pero es mío y no voy a darte —contestó poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la manguera—. Te lo advertí Shaoran.

—Pero... —No pude continuar pues ya me había dejado solo y se dirigía hacia adentro de la enorme casa. No era que mi casa fuera pequeña pero… ¡ah!, ya me entienden.

Inmediatamente comencé a seguirla… Obtendría chocolate sí o sí.

—Ah, vamos muñequita, era un juego —rogué, y sí… yo, Shaoran Li, rogando… en serio quería chocolate.

—Nop.

Cuando se sirvió, tomó un poco y seductoramente se lo llevó a la boca, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del sabor. Y yo, literalmente babeando, por la necesidad del chocolate, y por mi condenada novia que hacía todo lo posible por tentarme, tanto por el chocolate como por ella. Pero no iba a quedarme así, lentamente fui avanzando hacia ella y la tomé de la cintura, sintiendo cómo se estremecía ante mi toque. Me acerqué a su cuello y, dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de este, me acerqué a su oído.

— ¿Segura que no me darás chocolate, muñequita? —Pregunté en un susurro.

—Se-segu-gura —tartamudeó.

—Y… si... ¿hago esto? —Pregunté acariciando su plano abdomen y suspirando entre besos sobre su cuello.

—Tr-trampo... tramposo.

Inconscientemente me reí sobre su cuello pero no creí que fuera para tanto, con un brusco empujón me alejó de ella para rápidamente comenzar a besarme, su dulce sabor a chocolate, la sensación de su piel mojada bajo mis manos sintiéndola temblar por mis toques me embriagaba cada segundo.

Como estaba sin camisa, sentía sus finas y delicadas manos sobre mi piel, una de sus manos enredada en mi cabello, y otra apoyada en mi pecho haciendo circulitos con su dedo índice.

Estaba sentada en uno de los asientos del desayunador, así que quedaba casi a mi altura haciéndome más fácil besarla y acariciarla.

"Em… idiota… estás… en su casa, en la cocina, y su hermano puede llegar… reacciona."

_Estúpida conciencia apareciendo en el momento menos indicado, pero tienes razón._

"¿Cuándo no la he tenido?"

Decidí ignorar a mi conciencia y concentrarme en mi objetivo, lentamente fui descendiendo con mi boca por su mejilla, su mentón, hasta su cuello, recorriendo el mismo camino de vuelta pero desviándome a su oído.

—El chocolate es malo para las porristas, ¿sabías muñequita? —Pregunté susurrando.

Estiré mi mano hasta tomar el pequeño platito con el pastel que había quedado en el olvido, y me alejé de ella. Tenía los labios rojos y la respiración entrecortada y, aunque por un momento quedó en la misma posición como rogando que volviera a sus labios, rápidamente se repuso y cambió su cara a una de falso reproche.

—En serio, dame chocolate, mira que debe estar muy rico —me burlé— mmm… sí, delicioso.

Sin decir nada, se bajó del asiento y caminó hacia la sala con cara molesta.

—Eh, muñequita, no te enojes, tú no quisiste darme —repliqué poniendo el plato en la mesa y siguiéndola. Cuando la divisé, iba por las escaleras y me dispuse a seguirla... Mala idea.

—Vamos, lo siento, quería chocolate y tú no querías darme —expliqué al ver que hacía una señal de "_stop_" con la mano.

—Eh… —Fue lo único que dijo en otro de mis intentos por atraparla— Eh, eh —otro intento— Eh —y otro.

Bajé los hombros al saber que no la convencería, y al ver que desistí se giró y pretendió seguir su camino hacia arriba pero, no contaba con mi astucia, y la tomé de la cintura levantándola y atrayéndola a mí.

—Lo siento, muñequita. ¿Me disculpas? —Si los chicos me escucharan— Por favor.

—Bien, pero... no vuelvas a hacer eso —Eso fue fácil.

—Pero, para la próxima, dame… ¿sí? —Pregunté pensando que se refería al pastel, pero al ver su divertida mueca, caí en cuenta que se refería a las caricias— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? —Beso entre palabra, mi mejor movimiento.

_¿Por qué se reía si me pidió que no lo hiciera más?_

—No... Esto… —besó mi mejilla y luego beso a beso fue bajando hasta el cuello, y yo sin pensar le hice presión en la cintura haciéndola reír contra mi piel.

_Mierda._

—Eso… —dijo con una pequeña risa, al ver cómo me estremecía y daba un gruñido ronco, y luego, la muy... se alejó, dejándome ahí, con los pelos de punta...

"Mira abajo y ve que no solo los pelos están de punta amigo."

_¡Oh! Veo por qué su anterior reacción violenta. Si eso hace que… ambos… nos "emocionemos"… Bien muñequita, punto débil. Algún día iba a servirme de algo._

Bajé a tomar mis cosas para cambiarme, y cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras escuché que abrían la puerta.

_¡Demonios! Kinomoto llegó. _Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían.

—Monstruo —llamaba mientras subía.

_¡Demonios! Iba a morir si Sakura no me abría la puerta._

—Sakura, ábreme, tu hermano va a matarme si me ve "así" —rogué susurrando y golpeando suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.

—Sakura —decía el ogro aún más cerca.

—Sakura, muñequita, ábreme, por favor —segundo ruego en el día.

_¡Demonios! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!..._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Nyaaaa…como notarán, este capítulo se me hizo un poquitín más largo…estoy feliz xq ya estoy logrando extenderme ¡yey! Espero les haya gustado mucho, NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS… ¡los amo! XD ¡besitos!

Su floja escritora:

Cheskkita16.


End file.
